Intention Screw
by D2L
Summary: Tahun 2030, Korea Selatan mendapatkan presiden dengan umur termuda, 20 tahun, Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki dengan perawakan tampan, rambut ikal, dan tentu saja dirinya dikagumi masyarakatnya. Tetapi tetap saja dia orang yang labil dengan umur yang semudah itu. Yang bahkan dialah orang yang berani membeli produk gagal yang sebetulnya sempurna dengan segala sifat ganasnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Intention Screw**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre:Sci-fi/ Crime**

**Summary: Tahun 2030, Korea Selatan mendapatkan presiden dengan umur termuda, 20 tahun, Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki dengan perawakan tampan, rambut ikal, dan tentu saja dirinya dikagumi masyarakatnya. Tetapi tetap saja dia orang yang labil dengan umur yang semudah itu. Yang bahkan dialah orang yang berani membeli produk gagal yang sebetulnya sempurna dengan segala sifat ganasnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Manusia kadang berpikir andai jika mereka bisa bertemu dengan makhluk yang bahkan lebih sempurna, dan lebih cantik dari mereka. Mahkluk itu manusia sebut dengan malaikat. Berparas cantik, dan tampan. Berkulit seputih, dan sehalus salju. Dan sayap indah berwarna putih dengan cahaya yang bertaburan di atasnya. Lalu manusia kembali membuat kesalahan. Ketika mereka mencoba untuk mengabulkan impian itu menjadi kenyataan._

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya menang dengan mutlak dalam pemilihannya sebagai presiden selanjutnya. Dengan presentase orang yang memilihnya sebesar 75%, siapa yang tidak akan kaget? Ini kemenangan yang sangat mutlak. Belum ada yang pernah mendapat presentase yang membuatnya begitu menang. Kyuhyun kali ini tersenyum angkuh. Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dan kali ini posisi agung dalam negaranya berhasil juga dia ambil dengan mudahnya, tapi kemudian senyuman ini berganti menjadi senyuman sinis. Seakan dia kesal dengan hasil yang telah dicapainya.

'Kenapa dunia ini tidak pernah memberikanku rintangan yang berarti?' batin Kyuhyun sinis.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang sebetulnya tidak ingin menjadi presiden negara ini. Siapa yang mau bersusah-susah mengatur miliaran orang dan hanya mendapat gaji yang lumayan sedikit yang sebetulnya sangat banyak untuk kalangan kita yang biasa? Tentu saja karena Cho Kyuhyun sedang berusaha untuk menantang keberuntungannya lagi. Dia pikir kali ini dunia akan memberikannya tantangan dan dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, tapi sekali lagi dunia terlalu baik memberikannya segala keberuntungan.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dia segera menutup siaran televisi yang menampakkan hasil pemilu miliknya dan beranjak dari sofa miliknya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang sangat mewah dari rumahnya yang lebih 'waw' dari orang kaya biasa serta artis yang paling terkenal sekalipun, dan dia menemukan dua orang dengan jas, pakaian dan kaca mata hitam yang berdiri di depan dengan sebuah emblem yang tersemat di saku jas mereka, Kyuhyun langsung mengenal siapa mereka.

"Aku akan mengambil koporku sebentar. Kalian bisa menunggu sebentar,kan?" Kyuhyun menanyakan kepastian pada dua bodyguard yang berasal dari pemerintahan yang bertugas untuk mengawalnya menuju kantor dan rumahnya yang baru selaku jabatannya sekarang.

Kedua _bodyguard_ itu mengangguk singkat dan tanpa Kyuhyun menutup pintu rumahnya kembali, dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menuju kamar pribadi miliknya. Kyuhyun membuka pintu miliknya dan segera masuk ke dalam. Dia mengambil kopor hitam yang berukuran sedang dan menariknya. Sebelum dirinya keluar dari kamarnya, dia menutup lampu kamar miliknya.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan menarik kopor hitamnya tersebut, tapi dia mengunci pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu, kemudian dia tidak langsung berjalan menuju keluar menemui kedua bodgyguard itu, dia berjalan dulu menuju suatu ruangan dimana di sana terdapat banyak sekali mesin-mesin pembangkit listrik. Kyuhyun menarik satu tuas yang sangat besar dan langsung rumah besar miliknya sama sekali tidak teraliri listrik lagi. Semua lampu yang ada di rumah ini padam dan sontak saja membuat dua bodyguard yang ada di depan rumahnya langsung panik takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada presiden mereka.

Dengan cepat kedua _bodyguard_ itu masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun dengan membawa dua senter yang mereka pegang masing-masing. Mereka saling berpencar dan mencari Kyuhyun di setiap ruangan yang ada di sana. Salah satu dari mereka terkaget saat mendapat pancaran cahaya senter dari arah belakangnya yang dia yakini bukan dari teman karibnya. Dengan perlahan dia meraih pistol yang ada di tempat khusus yang ada dibagian celana kanannya dan berbalik menodongkan pistol itu ke orang yang memegang senter tersebut dan dia mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan memegang senter di tangan kanannya.

"Maaf jika aku membuat kalian panik, tapi rumah ini tidak akan kutinggali lagi jadi kupikir lebih baik aku memutuskan aliran listriknya jadi aku tidak akan membayar listrik untuk hal yang tidak kugunakan," ucap Kyuhyun masih menyinggung sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

_Bodyguard_ itu menghelah napas legah dan memasukkan kembali pistol miliknya ke dalam tempat khusus tersebut. Dia kemudian berbicara dengan temannya yang satunya melalui alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinga kirinya.

"Aku sudah menemukan Tuan Presiden. Tidak ada bahaya di sini. Kami akan segera menuju pintu depan," ucap_ bodyguard_ itu pada temannya.

Tanpa bodyguard itu tahu, Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan bodygyard itu pada temannya tadi.

'_Well_, Tuan Presiden? _Elite_ sekali julukanku sekarang,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kita pergi sekarang Tuan Presiden," ucap _bodyguard _itu pada Kyuhyun.

Mendengar perkataan _bodyguard_ itu, Kyuhyun langsung merubah senyuman sinisnya menjadi senyuman manis. "Akh, baiklah," ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar.

Di tengah perjalan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bertanya,"Siapa namamu dan juga temanmu yang tadi itu?"

_Bodyguard_ itu sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ini baru pertama kali dalam sejarah presiden menanyakan nama bawahannya seperti hendak saling mengenal sebagai teman saja.

"Nama saya Choi Siwon sedangkan teman saya yang satunya bernama Lee Donghae," jawab sang _bodyguard_ dengan sangat formal yang sontak saja membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil yang sekali lagi membuat _bodyguard_ itu keheranan.

'Apa mungkin karena umurnya yang masih mudah jadi sifatnya yang sebagai presiden jauh sekali dari yang pernah kulihat dan dari imajinasiku?' batin Siwon heran.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa meredakan tawanya. "Aih, aih. Kenapa nadamu formal sekali? Nada formalmu itu benar-benar ganjal di telingaku dan terdengar lucu sekali. Aku yakin umur kita hanya terpaut berapa tahun. Jangan hanya karena jabatanku yang tinggi kau malah menjaga sekali sifat dan nadamu. Biasa saja. Mungkin aku seharusnya memanggilmu dengan sebutan _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada ceria.

"Tapi tetap saja Anda adalah atasanku. Saya tidak bisa merubah gaya biacara saya. Publik dan pemerintah akan menganggap saya tidak sopan terhadap Tuan Presiden," bantah Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghembus napas. "Terserahlah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika tiba-tiba saja aku tertawa dan aku akan tetap memanggilmu _hyung!_"

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sifat kekanak-kanakan dari Kyuhyun dan kemudian mereka kembali berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di pintu keluar dimana _bodyguard_ yang satunya sudah menunggu yang bernama Lee Donghae.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan rumah besar itu, Kyuhyun mengunci sekali lagi pintu depan rumahnya dan kemudian mereka berjalan menuju mobil limosin hitam. Donghae tersenyum tipis dan membukakkan pintu mobil tersebut untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas dan lalu masuk ke dalam duduk di mobil mewah itu. Kemudian Donghae menutup pintu mobil limosin hitam itu dan kemudian sopir spesial mobil mewah ini segera menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobil ini.

'Aih,aih. Satu lagi orang yang terperangkap jebakanku dan percaya aku anak manis yang polos. Akh, bukan ada dua orang yang terperangkap di sini hihi…' batin Kyuhyun.

Selama diperjalanan, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihat pemandangan kota yang ada di sekitarnya dan menyalami, melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyapa para masyarakat yang diaturnya sekarang. Dia malah lebih sibuk untuk menutup mata dan mencoba untuk tidur.

'Tidak adakah setidaknya satu orang yang akan membantahku dengan terang-terangan dan bahkan tidak melihat jabatan dan berhasil mematahkan jebakanku? Akh, sepertinya untuk mencari orang seperti itu akan susah dan butuh waktu yang lama,' batin Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan padangannya pada bangunan berwarna putih yang sangat besar dan juga mewah dengan ala yunani kuno dan penggabungan kebudayaan lainnya yang ada di seluruh dunia. Itulah tempatnya akan tinggal sekarang dan juga tempatnya akan bekerja sebagai presiden baru negara ini, Korea Selatan.

'Apa hidupku tidak bisa lebih susah dan menegangkan dari pada ini?'

.

.

.

Di balik tabung berisi air khusus itu, dia bernapas seperti biasa seperti menghirup udara padahal yang dihirupnya adalah air. Matanya terbuka dan sama sekali tidak merasa perih dan terganggu dengan air yang mengelilinginya. Matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam itu menatap tajam pada para manusia-manusia yang berkain jas putih panjang yang sibuk saling berbciara satu sama lain dengan papan pengamatan yang ada di tangan mereka dan beberapa di antara mereka sibuk untuk mengoperasikan mesin-mesin yang ada di sana yang tentu saja mesin-mesin yang berhubungan dengan tabung tempatnya hidup sekarang.

Mahluk yang ada di dalam tabung itu bisa merasakan ada cairan yang kembali mengalir ke dalam dirinya, ke dalam saraf-saraf, peredaran darah miliknya dan dia bisa merasakan perlahan ada yang memanas di punggung miliknya. Ada yang berusaha untuk keluar dari sana dan makhluk itu mendesis. Lagi-lagi para manusia biadap itu berusaha untuk mengubah DNA miliknya menjadi impian mereka. Malaikat dengan sayap indah yang berwarna putih, tapi sayangnya para ilmuan itu tidak pernah berhasil. Kali ini yang keluar dari balik punggung makhluk itu lagi-lagi sayap yang berbentuk malaikat tapi sayangnya berwarna hitam kelam seperti sayap iblis.

Cara apapun yang mereka lakukan dan dengan zat kimia apapun yang mereka kembali alirkan ke dalam setengah manusia itu, yang mereka dapatkan selalu adalah sayap yang keluar dari punggung dengan warna hitam kelam. Mereka tidak menginginkan itu! Para ilmuan dan semua manusia lainnya tidak akan menginginkan itu! Mereka tidak akan mau memiliki makhluk yang mirip seperti iblis walaupun berwajah dan berwujud cantik sempurna. Yang mereka butuhkan adalah sesosok malaikat dengan segaral kemurnian, kecantikan dan kesempurnaan mereka.

Bahan percobaan itu, setengah manusia itu, makhluk ras baru itu bisa merasakan zat kimia yang teralirkan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya kali ini. Kali ini zat kimia itu rasanya sangat keras dan memberikan tenaga yang luar biasa dalam dirinya. Perlahan kuku panjang tumbuh dari jari-jari makhluk itu dan dengan satu kali hentakan dari kedua tangannya, kabel yang selalu menancap di dalam tubuhnya terlepas dan tabung yang selalu mengurungnya terpecah begitu saja. Air yang ada di dalam tabung itu langsung saja mengalir deras keluar.

Makhluk itu tersenyum sinis, sekaligus senang saat melihat para ilmuan yang selama bertahun-tahun menyiksanya kini menampakkan wajah yang sangat ketakutan.

Namanya Lee Sungmin. Dibesarkan di Seoul dan tiba-tiba saja semua kehidupannya yang biasa berubah karena parasnya yang sangat mendekati sempurna dan ditambah lagi suatu keberuntungan dia berasal dari keluarga miskin dan ketika para ilmuan itu menawarkan jumlah uang yang sangat besar pada kedua orang tuanya, tentu saja kedua orang tuanya langsung menyetujui untuk menjual dirinya hanya untuk lima kopor yang penuh dengan uang.

'Oh, aku sungguh menikmati ini dan kematian mereka di tanganku,' batin Sungmin sinis.

Sungmin semakin merekahkan senyuman sinis miliknya dan kukunya semakin panjang. Sungmin tanpa membuang waktu langsung melebarkan sayap hitam miliknya dan terbang dengan cepat secara bergantian ke semua ilmuan yang ada di sana. Dengan kuku-kukunya yang panjang, Sungmin menggunakannya sebagai pisau untuk mencabik-cabik, memotong-motong tubuh dari semua ilmuan di sana. Kurang dari waktu 15 menit semuanya sudah terkapar di lantai dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak tersambung satu sama lain.

Sungmin tersenyum puas melihat karyanya itu. Kemudian dia menatap atap dari ruangan yang juga bertahun-tahun di tempatinya ini. Dengan sekali kepakan sayapnya, tiba-tiba saja terbentuk angin yang sangat kencang yang sanggup untuk menghancurkan atap yang terbuat dari batu-bata yang kuat itu. Sungmin kembali mengepakkan sayap miliknya dan terbang keluar melewati lubang besar yang telah dibuatnya.

Untung saja laboratorium tempatnya uji coba berada di pedalaman sehingga tidak ada manusia yang melihatnya. Lagipula ini desa yang sangat miskin. Banyak penduduknya yang sudah mati kelaparan dan sejenisnya, jadi Sungmin tidak perlu takut ada yang melihatnya dalam wujud seperti ini. Jika ada yang melihatnya ini akan menjadi sangat gawat, dia mungkin akan dijual kembali dengan harga yang tinggi karena sisi malaikatnya dan kembali menderita lagi. Tentunya itu adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkan Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin tertarik melihat ke arah gedung yang sangat terang- benderang dan terkesan sangat megah di tengah desa yang sangat miskin ini. Sungmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia heran kenapa tidak ada satu orangpun dari desa Guryong yang menyusup masuk untuk mencuri dan heran kenapa ada orang kaya yang membangun rumah mewah di sini dan apa orang kaya itu tinggal di dalam sekarang?

Sungmin mendekat ke arah rumah mewah itu dan saat dia sadar, di depannya ada pagar besi yang cukup tinggi yang dialirkan listrik. Sekarang Sungmin tahu kenapa orang-orang miskin di desa ini tidak bisa menyusup masuk. Sungmin mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang lebih tinggi lagi dan masuk ke dalam kawasan rumah mewah itu. Cukup lama dia berkeliling dengan terbang dan dia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumah ini. Tentu saja, mana ada orang kaya yang betah tinggal di desa ini walaupun rumahnya semewah ini.

Sungmin merasa tidak buruk juga jika dia tinggal sementara di dalam rumah mewah ini. Hitung-hitung mengalami fasilitas mewah tidak pernah dialaminya dan kini dia bisa menikmatinya. Sungmin segera menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu denganc aranya sendiri yang tidak membuat orang lain curiga bahwa rumah ini telah disusupi oleh satu makhluk yang cukup unik dan juga menawan.

.

.

.

"Akh, aku lupa untuk mematikan aliran listrik di rumahku yang satunya lagi. Biasakah kalian mengantarku ke sana? Daerahnya cukup jauh dari sini sebenarnya, tapi desa itu cukup dekat dari sini,kok. Lagipula ini masih sore,kan?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat Siwon dan juga Donghae mengangkat sebelah alis mereka.

"Kalau boleh kami tahu di mana?" tanya Siwon.

"Desa Guryong," jawan Kyuhyun singkat.

'Bukannya itu desa yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul dan miskin,kan? Kenapa bisa dia mendirikan rumah mewahnya di sana?' batin Siwon heran.

'Desa Guryong? Apa orang ini tidak takut rumahnya akan dijadikan sumber curian bagi orang-orang miskin di sana?' batin Donghae sama herannya dan sama banyak pertanyaannya dengan Siwon.

"Kalian bisa tidak mengantarku?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan kedua boduguard itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mengikuti perkataan majikannya.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang!" seru Kyuhyun dengan nada riang.

Mereka melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja pribadi milik Kyuhyun. Ketika berjalan dikoridor gedung kepresidenan Korea Selatan ini, banyak para pejabat, para pelayan yang kebetulan ada di sana membungkuk hormat ke arah Kyuhyun. Ketiga orang itu akhirnya sampai di pintu keluar dengan limosin hitam yang kembali menunggu Kyuhyun. Siwon yang kali ini membukakkan pintunya dan Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam.

Perjalanan tidak memakan cukup lama dan mereka segera sampai di desa Guryong di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Donghae terhenyak melihat rumah mewah milik Kyuhyun yang kali ini cukup unik karena dibatasi pagar besi yang dialirkan listrik. Kyuhyun mengucapkan sesuatu di depan pintu gerbang pagar besi itu dan langsung pagar itu berhenti dialiri listrik dan pintu gerbangnya terbuka dengan otomatis.

"Kalian tunggu di sini saja,ya? Masih banyak jebakan lain yang kupasang di rumah ini. Jadi lebih aman jika kalian tetap di sini. Aku tidak akan apa-apa,kokm," ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari masuk ke dalam tanpa mempedulikan reaksi yang dikeluarkan Siwon dan juga Donghae.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam rumahnya dan dia terkaget saat melihat sesosok makhluk cantik yanga da di dalam rmahnya. Sosok manusia tapi dengan sayap malaikat berwarna hitam. Kyuhyun benar-benar terpana dan tidak percaya bahwa di dunia nyata ini ada makhluk fiksi seperti sosok malaikat bersayap hitam yang ada di depannya. Sedangan Sungmin yang merupakan malaikat bersayap hitam itu terkaget saat ada yang mempergoti dirinya dengan wujud seperti ini. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengepakkan sayapnya dengan sangat kencang dan membuat angin besar terbentuk. Kyuhyun sontak menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi matanya dan saat Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihat, Sungmin mengepakkan sayapnya menghancurkan atap rumah mewah itu dan segera melarikan diri entah ke mana yang penting dia selamat.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu kembali, malaikatku. Kau tidak akan menjadi milik orang lain selain milikku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai licik yang kembali terukit di wajah tampannya.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun kali ini tidak akan dengan mudah mendapatkan malaikat bersayap hitam itu, walaupun dia berhasil mendapatkannya, aku bertaruh kali ini dunia tidak akan terlalu baik padanya, karena andai dia tahu malaikat bersayap hitam itu sungguh ganas dan akan menjadi lebih liar jika ketemu dengan makhluk yang paling dibencinya, yang berasal dari ras manusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan jika Anda bersedia untuk mereview!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Intention Screw**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre:Sci-fi/ Crime**

**Summary: Tahun 2030, Korea Selatan mendapatkan presiden dengan umur termuda, 20 tahun, Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki dengan perawakan tampan, rambut ikal, dan tentu saja dirinya dikagumi masyarakatnya. Tetapi tetap saja dia orang yang labil dengan umur yang semudah itu. Yang bahkan dialah orang yang berani membeli produk gagal yang sebetulnya sempurna dengan segala sifat ganasnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan nafas yang semakin tidak teratur, jantungnya yang semakin terpacu, otaknya yang mengeluarkan pikiran-pikiran buruk atas tindakannya yang seberono tadi, membuat laki-laki berambut hitam kelam itu, Sungmin, harus terbang dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata ke dalam hutan terdekat yang ada di desa miskin itu untuk menghindari kira-kira kejaran dari sang pemilik rumah mewah itu yang tadinya dia tinggali. Beberapa bulu dari sayapnya bahkan terlepas dari tempatnya. Ini buruk, dia meninggalkan jejak, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu sekarang, yang penting dia sampai tepat di hutan ketika sayapnya masih memiliki limit untuk dapat terbuka dan tidak tertutup yang membuatnya harus terjun bebas dari langit.

Sungmin merasa pandangannya mulai menjadi buram ketika sudah hampir sampai di mulut hutan, tapi Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar dan lebih menambah kecepatan sayapnya lagi sampai akhirnya dia sampai tepat di tengah hutan dengan terjatuh dengan kasar di tanah bersamaan dengan sayapnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan beberapa bulunya berhampuran di udara dan jatuh ke tanah. Laki-laki itu merasa seluruh tulang-tulangnya hampir patah karena tubrukannya dengan tanah. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya.

Sungmin berusaha untuk mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya dari mulutnya dan semakin banyak melakukan gerak. Laki-laki itu benar-benar memaksakan tubuhnya agar bisa bergerak. Gerakannnya berhenti sejenak ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara berbicara padanya.

"Kau hanya akan semakin merusak tubuhmu jika kau memaksanya seperti itu," ucap seseorang.

Sungmin membelakkan matanya. Dengan pandangan yang kabur-kabur dia melihat sepasang kaki seseorang yang semakin dekat ke arahnya. Sungmin malah semakin banyak bergerak

"Kubilang kau hanya akan semakin merusak tubuhmu jika terlalu banyak bergerak seperti itu," ucap orang itu dan dengan lancang dia menginjak punggung Sungmin dan mendorongnya sehingga tubuh Sungmin terbalik dan kini mereka langsung bertatapan satu sama lain, tapi Sungmin tetap tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Fungsi matanya tiba-tiba saja mengalami penurunan.

"Kau terlalu memaksa zat kimia yang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Lihat saja semua kinerja dalam tubuhmu hampir dirusak total oleh zat kimia itu. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan persendianmu, bahkan melihatku," ucap orang itu lagi.

Sungmin hendak membalas meneriaki orang itu. Ingin mengatakan memangnya kau tau apa? Kau siapa memangnya? Tapi sayangnya ketika Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan hendak meneriaki orang itu, suaranya sama sekali tidak ada yang mau keluar.

"Heh, bahkan pita suaramu sudah hampir rusak. Aku ini orang baik. Dan kau akan tahu nanti kalau kita sebenarnya sejenis. Jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja saat kutarik atau tidak akan ada bantuan untuk kedua kalinya," ucap orang itu yang kini terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Sungmin. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin kehilangan kesadarannya.

'Sudah pingsan rupanya,' batin orang itu. Kemudian orang asing itu menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Tiba-tiba saja angin kencang terjadi disekelilingnya, seperti topan kecil dan ketika angin itu berhenti, sesuatu yang sama persis dengan milik Sungmin keluar, hanya saja warna yang berwarna putih kemerahan dan berbentuk seperti sayap burung cendrawasi membuatnya berbeda dengan milik Sungmin yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya," ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum miris. Kemudian orang asing itu, laki-laki berambut blondie terang mengendong Sungmin dengan ala bridal style kemudian terbang dengan ketinggian tidak sampai satu meter saja. Dia melakukan ini karena menurutnya terbang akan lebih cepat untuk sampai di rumahnya dari pada berjalan kaki.

Ketika sampai di depan pondok kayu kecil, laki-laki berambut blondie itu mendaratkan kakinya kembali ke tanah dan kembali memasukkan sayapnya kembali ke dalam punggung miliknya. Laki-laki itu cukup meringis kesakitan ketika daging punggungnya terbuka dan bulu-bulu sayap itu perlahan masuk ke sela-sela daging tersebut lalu menutup sekali lagi.

"Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari yang kuduga," gerutu orang itu, tapi kemudian dia merasakan tubuhnya yang lebih sakit ketika sayap lainnya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, mencengkramnya dengan sangat kuat dengan sayap yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar, ya?" tanya orang itu pada Sungmin.

"Kau sudah melihatnya kenapa bertanya lagi?" ucap Sungmin sinis.

"Hanya bertanya saja. Siapa sangka orang yang tersadar sepenuhnya berani untuk menyakiti ras sesamanya?" kini orang itu yang berucap dengan sinis. Dia kembali mengembangkan sayap putih dengan urat-urat merah dari punggungnya dan menghantam sayap milik Sungmin agar terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Sungmin terperanjat melihat orang yang membawanya itu kurang lebih sejenis dengan dirinya. Ras manusia yang dijadikan percobaan malaikat.

"Namaku Lee Hyukjae atau kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Siapa namamu?" tanya orang itu seraya mengembalikan sayap miliknya ke dalam punggungnya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau menghilangkannya begitu cepat? Tidak akan ada yang melihatnya, bukan?"

"Ada. Yang akan melihatnya adalah matahari dan aku akan mati terbakar jika tidak segera mengembalikannya," ucap Eunhyuk.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan benar. Aku adalah percobaan gagal karena para ilmuan itu baru saja membentuk malaikat albino yang tidak tahan akan sinar matahari. Heh, seperti vampier saja," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kau beruntung menjadi malaikat yang hampir sempurna Sungmin. Bahkan ketika kau berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sayapmu, punggungmu tidak akan terasa sakit dan mengerikan karena terbelah dan menampakkan daging dan juga tulang punggungmu. Kau tidak perlu merasa sakit untuk kedua kalinya ketika kau ingin mengembalikkannya masuk ke dalam punggungmu. Sayap milikmu akan tercabut sendiri dari kulitmu dan berhamburan di udara karena tubuhmu sudah tidak membutuhkan sayap yang bisa kau produksi kapan saja dan sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan," ucap Eunhyuk panjang lebar dengan ekspresi yang cukup mengerikan dan mengintimidasi Sungmin.

"Akh, maaf. Sifat jelekku muncul lagi," ucap Eunhyuk yang kini ekspresinya berubah dan menampakkan sebuah senyuman.

"Maaf jika tadi aku melakukan pengecekan pada tubuhmu dan aku menemukan zat aneh, bisa dibilang unik yang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Zat itu yang menyebabkan sayapmu bisa tumbuh terus menerus dan kau tidak perlu susah payah untuk menjaganya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tubuhmu. Selain itu juga zat itu yang memicu semua otot dan sarafmu sehingga kau bisa sangat kuat. Aku yakin hal itulah yang membuatmu bisa lolos dari laboratorium yang menjagamu," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Lalu masalahnya sekarang apa?" tanya Sungmin mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Zat itu akan sekaligus merusak tubuhmu ketika kau memaksakannya ketika kau berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terbang ke sini dengan kecepatan maksimal. Zat itu membuatmu tidak sadarkan diri. Atau bisa dibilang saat itu jika kau tidak menemukanmu dan memberikan obat herbal pada tubuhmu," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Apa itu juga ada dalam tubuhmu?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa melarikan diri dari laboratorium yang mengurusmu?"

"Aku bukan barang sempurna sepertimu. Aku ini cacat, jadi mereka tidak akan mempertahankanku seperti mereka mati-matian mempertahankanku. Aku dibuang ke hutan desa terpencil ini dua tahun yang lalu," jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyuman yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Aku akan memperingatkanmu satu hal sebelum kau pergi dari sini. Zat di dalam tubuhmu entah kenapa berproduksi dan mereka semakin banyak saja. Kau tidak bisa memaksa sayapmu terlalu bekerja keras jika kau tidak ingin mati, tapi selain itu juga kau harus banyak memakai sayapmu," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sungmin kebingungan.

"Zat itu keluar dari tubuhmu dan zat itulah yang membentuk sayapmu, jadi semakin banyak kau mengeluarkan sayapmu lalu menghilangkannya ke udara, maka zat yang ada di dalam tubuhmu tidak akan berjumlah terlalu banyak dan membahayakanmu. kau bisa mengeluarkannya sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi kau tidak bisa mengepakkannya terlalu maksimal atau itu akan membunuhmu," jelas Eunhyuk.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tahu akan hal itu terlalu banyak. Kupikir pemeriksa dadakan yang kau lakukan itu kurang dari sejam dan seharusnya kau tidak akan terlalu tahu akan hal itu," ucap Sungmin dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Kau benar. Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku adalah mantan orang yang bekerja di laboratorium yang turut dalam proyek ras malaikat itu, tapi sayangnya teman-temanku yang lain menghianatiku dan menjadikanku menjadi sebagai bahan percobaan itu," ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyuman aneh.

Sungmin langsung saja tersentak mendengar hal itu. Tiba-tiba sayapnya muncul seketika dan kini dia sudah ada di depan Eunhyuk dan menggunakan sayapnya sebagai pisau pada leher Eunhyuk.

"Kau beruntung karena kau sekarang berasal dari ras yang sama sepertiku, tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab sejujur-jujurnya," ancam Sungmin.

Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman Sungmin. Dia kelihatan biasa saja. "Aku akan menjawabnya sebisaku," ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyuman lebar.

"Apa ada penawar untuk menjadikan kita kembali ke ras aslinya?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada serius.

Eunhyuk cukup kaget dan tidak menyangka Sungmin akan bertanya akan hal itu. Cukup lama Eunhyuk diam dan tidak menjawab dan itu membuat Sungmin lagi yang berkata," Kenapa? Apa memang tidak ada yang seperti itu?

"Tidak. Hanya saja penawarnya disembunyikan di tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh kita dengan status yang biasa. Para ilmuan itu dengan liciknya menyembunyikannya di laboratorium pusat negara dan yang buruknya lagi adalah laboratorium itu sering sekali dikunjungi oleh presiden negara ini karena jaraknya yang satu kompleks dengan gedung presiden. Kau pasti sudah menduga bagaimana ketatnya penjagaan di sana," jelas Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kau ingin mendapatkannya, tentu saja kau harus ke Seoul. Well, sebetulnya tidak masalah karena desa ini cukup dekat dengan Seoul, tapi sayangnya kau harus berhati-hati dengan para ilmuan yang sudah tahu bahwa kau sekarang berkeliaran dan pastinya di kota itu nanti akan banyak mata-mata yang disebar untuk menangkap sosokmu. Kau tahu seandainya jika lagi-lagi kau tertangkap? Kau akan dijadikan bahan percobaan yang lebih sadis," peringat Eunhyuk.

"Tidak masalah. Itu jauh lebih baik ketika aku akan mati dengan sosok seperti ini sebentar lagi,kan?" ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman meremehkan. Kemudian dia berlompat mundur dari Eunhyuk dan berjalan menuju pintu dari rumah kayu itu.

"Sampai jumpa. Aku akan membaginya jika mungkin aku bisa mendapatkannya," ucap Sungmin kemudian menghilang dari pondok itu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mendapatkannya. Apalagi ketika kau bertemu dengan presiden baru ini," ucap Eunhyuk dengan tawa meremehkan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kali ini terdiam di ruang kantor miliknya dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkannya di meja dan terkepal di depan mulutnya. Kali ini laki-laki dengan prefesi itu sedang sibuk untuk memikirkan sesuatu, tapi tampaknya itu bukan urusan negaranya ataupun pekerjaan dokumen yang sejenisnya. Setidaknya dia sudah menyelesaikan semua dokumen-dokumen penting yang berhubungan dengan politik dan juga perekonomian negara ini.

Kali ini pikiran laki-laki berambut coklat ikal itu berkecamuk tentang malaikat bersayap hitam yang baru saja ditemui. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa makhluk cantik yang ditemuinya itu bukan makhluk mitos tetapi makhluk yang tercipta melalui ilmu pengetahuan, tapi kenapa sampai melakukan percobaan yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh dirinya sebagai presiden? Memang dia baru saja menjabat, tetapi bahkan sebelum ida menjawab tetapi sudah terpilih, dia dikirimi berbagai data yang berhubungan dengan negara dalam bidang apapun yang terjadi pada masa presiden periode yang sebelumnya, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tentang pengembangan percobaan malaikat itu.

"Apa dia akan dijadikan senjata hidup? Tapi untuk apa? Invasi? Perang? Dengan negara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Pernyataan itu muncul ketika dia sadar betapa kuatnya malaikat hitam itu. dengan satu kali kepakan sayap saja, atap rumah mewah miliknya bisa hancur. Kekuatan yang sangat cocok untuk bidang militer.

"Well, jika memang iya, maka itu akan sangat menyenangkan," ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamuannya ketika mendengar suara ledakan. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela dekat sana dan matanya menangkap sesosok yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya terbang ke arah laboratorium yang berada satu komples dengan gedung kepresidenan miliknya. Para ilmuan yang ada di sana tampak berusaha untuk menangkap malaikat hitam itu dengan cara pertama melemparkan bom-bom ke udara, lalu ketika perhatian malaikat itu terlaihkan atau tertutupi oleh debu hitam yang dihasilkan oleh bom itu, salah satu dari ilmuan yang ada menggunakan mesin ya ng dapat mengumpulkan arus listik menjadi seperti tali yang memanjang lalu menyentrum malaikat hitam itu, kemudian tidak menunggu lama, malaikat itu terjun jatuh dari langit.

"Aku bertemu denganmu lagi," ucap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringai.

Kyuhyuns egera berlari dairi ruang kantor miliknya menuju ke kawasan laboratorium itu. Bahkan ketiak berlari di koridor gedung kepresidenan itu, dia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing untuk tersenyum atau membalas sapaan pada orang –orang yang ditemuinya di koridor tersebut. Dia terlalu senang dan ingin sekali cepat melihat malaikat bersayap hitam itu dengan jarak yang dekat.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai juga di depan gedung laboratorium itu. Awalnya para penjaga yang ada di sana tidak mengizinkannya, tapi dengan berbagai taktik yang dia punya, akhir Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam laboratorium itu. kyuhyun segera melangkahkan dirinya menuju ruang laboratorium 1, ruang laboratorium yang paling besar dan juga paling utama, dan walah, benar saja dugaannya, kini dia melihat malaikat hitam itu di tengah-tengah ruangan yang sedang pingsan dan terkurung disebuah kubus beruji besi.

"Aku ingin membeli dia," ucap kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Tapi, Tuan presiden," ucapan salah satu ilmuan yang ada di sana terputus ketika melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang sangat menusuk dan auranya berbeda seperti Kyuhyun baik yang seperti biasa ditampilkannya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Berapa yang kalian inginkan? Aku akan memberikannya, tapi sebagai gantinya dia menjadi milikku, ya?" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh makna.

Para ilmuan yang tamak akan uang itu langsung saja menyetujuinya dan Kyuhyun langsung memberikan selembar cek kosong kepada salah satu ilmuan itu.

"Isi sebanyak yang kalian mau dan bawa cek itu kembali besok pagi ke kantorku untuk kutanda tangani. Sekarang bawa dia ke kamarku," perintah Kyuhyun kemudian dia melangkah pergi dari sana tanpa menatap ilmuan-ilmuan tamak itu lagi.

'Aku punya mainan baru yang menarik,' batin Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca, memberi saran bahkan memberi review!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Intention Screw**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre:Sci-fi/ Crime**

**Summary: Tahun 2030, Korea Selatan mendapatkan presiden dengan umur termuda, 20 tahun, Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki dengan perawakan tampan, rambut ikal, dan tentu saja dirinya dikagumi masyarakatnya. Tetapi tetap saja dia orang yang labil dengan umur yang semudah itu. Yang bahkan dialah orang yang berani membeli produk gagal yang sebetulnya sempurna dengan segala sifat ganasnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Sungmin membuka matanya, dia mendapati kini dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang terkesan sangat mewah. Ruangan bercat putih dengan ornamen-ornamen rumit. Akh, ini mungkin kamar seseorang karena adanya tempat tidur berukuran _queen size_ yang berada agak jauh dari tempat Sungmin berada sekarang. Sungmin terkaget ketika mengetahui dirinya berada di sebuah kurungan kecil dengan tangan dan juga kakinya yang di rantai.

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan rantai itu dengan menghentakkan kedua tangannya dengan keras, tapi sayangnya kekuatannya yang besar itu tampaknya tidak bisa memutuskan rantai itu sama sekali. Selain itu Sungmin berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sayap miliknya tapi sayangnya hal itu harus diurungkan. Sungmin tiba-tiba saja merasakan sengatan listrik yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan sayapnya setiap kali dia ingin mengeluarkannya.

Dengan fasilitas keamanan yang mengurungnya saat ini, Sungmin yakin orang yang memiliki kamar ini memiliki pangkat tinggi dimana bawahannya mamsang sistem keamanan terbaik agar orang itu tidak terluka ketika memunculkan wajahnya di depan Sungmin dan hal itu membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau menyeringai senang. Semua rencananya sampai saat ini berjalan sesuai dengan seharusnya walaupun bagi orang lain ini adalah rencana yang sangat bodoh dan fatal membiarkan dirinya menyusup ke laboratorium itu saat pagi hari dimana penjagaan penuh ada di sana dan bukannya memilih saat malam untuk menyerang. Ya. Tentu saja akan tindakan gilanya itu ada harga impas yang didapatkannya. Dia berhasil dengan mudah masuk ke ruang lingkup sang presiden yang dibanggakan oleh negara ini. Ruang yang jelas-jelas pastilah milik presiden muda itu.

Sungmin semakin melebarkan seringainya ketika melihat pintu kamar ini terbuka dan memperlihatkan presiden negara itu yang sangat muda dan kau bahkan tidak akan percaya dia bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan gelar presiden yang paling berat untuk didapatkan diumurnya yang masih 20 tahun dengan kemenangan lebih dari 50%, sebuah kemenangan yang sangat mutlak, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang nampan yang berisi makanan dan juga minuman.

Sungmin sedari diam saja dan terus mengamati setiap pergerakan Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan telah menghilangkah seringai lebar yang sedari tadi tersinggung di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah yang garang begitu? Wajah manismu jadi berkurang. Aku yakin ini bukan pertemuan kita yang pertama setelah kau menyusup masuk dan merusak bagian dari rumahku," ucap Kyuhyun kembali. Kini dia sudah berada tepat di depan kubus jeruji milik Sungmin.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu kegunaan jeruji ini sepenuhnya. Apa kau lupa jika sela-sela jeruji ini dialiri listrik bertegangan tinggi sehingga tidak satupun bagian tubuhku yang bisa keluar dari jeruji ini bahkan sela-selanya?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

Kyuhyun entah kenapa sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada sinis itu. Dia malah terkekeh kecil. "Kau benar. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal itu?" ucap Kyuhyun masih berdiri memandang Sungmin yang juga kini berhenti duduk dan ikut berdiri, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tapi jika aku mengeluarkanmu, aku bisa mati nantinya," ucap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringai.

Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan. "Kupikir orang sepertimu harusnya sudah bersedia untuk mati dalam keadaan terburuk sekalipun," ucap Sungmin,"walau aku yakin kau bisa mati dengan dirimu yang baru ini. Berapa tahun sudah kau beradaptasi dengan dirimu yang baru itu?" kini sebuah seringai merekah.

Kyuhyun langsung saja memasang wajah datar mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dia kini malah memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Dari mana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan setiap kata yang ditekannya.

"_Well, I think you can find such a simple answer for your own question_," ucap Sungmin dengan seringai yang semakin lebar ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya dan raut wajahnya yang mengeras. Kyuhyun kelihatan sangat marah mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melemparkan nampan berisi makanan itu dengan kasar ke lantai sampai menyebabkannya pecah dan makanan dan minumannya berhamburan tidak karuan. Kemudian Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah remote. Kyuhyun kemudian memencet saja satu tombolnya dan kemudian trali besi penjara milik Sungmin perlahan terangkat ke atas dan kini Sungmin sudah bisa berjalan, melangkah keluar dari penjara itu. Kini Sungmin berdiri memasang seringai dan menatap Kyuhun dengan tatapan tidak takut akan mata Kyuhyun yang memancarkan kemarahan yang ditahannya sedari tadi.

"Kau tidak bisa memekarkannya, tapi kau bisa mengambil dan menggunakan hal positif itu untuk membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang. Menjadi orang yang berlimpah kekayaan dan dipuja hampir oleh semua orang yang ada di negara ini. Tapi apakah kau tidak diliputi rasa malu karena kau sudah membohongi, membuat ilusi pada mereka semua dengan yang ada dalam dirimu?" ucap Sungmin semakin mengkompromi Kyuhyun entah akan hal apa. Tapi yang pasti dia perlahan berhasil memancing Kyuhyun menyemburkan rahasia yang hanya Kyuhyun dan juga dirinya yang tahu secara ketidaksengajaan.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Sungmin.

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja terkaget saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mencengkram lehernya dengan sangat kuat. Sungmin mendesis berbahaya. Dihentakkannya tangan kanannya dan kuku miliknya menjadi lebih panjang menjadi seperti cakar. Sungmin kemudian meletakkan tangan kanannya itu dekat pada leher Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun bisa merasakan cakar itu mengenai lehernya dan sedikit melukainya.

"Kenapa itu tidak berpengaruh padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa terpengaruh dengan ancaman dari cakar itu yang mungkin bisa melepaskan kepalanya dari badan miliknya.

"Ras yang sama tidak pernah akan saling berpengaruh, kan? Feromon yang kau keluarkan tidak akan pernah berpengaruh pada kami." Sungmin kemudian memekarkan sepasang sayap hitam kelam miliknya yang sontak saja membuat Kyuhyun terkaget dan melepaskan cengkramnya pada leher Sungmin. Sungmin juga menjauhkan cakar milikya dari leher Kyuhyun dan mengembalikannya menjadi seperti semula.

Sungmin kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya dekat pada telinga kiri Kyuhyun. "Aku penasaran dengan sayap yang kau miliki. Apa sehalus rambut ini," bisik Sungmin seraya memegang halaian rambut milik Kyuhyun. "Dan juga warnanya seperti ini?"

Sungmin sedikit tersentak ketika tangannya dipukul dengan keras oleh Kyuhyun. "Daripada itu. Apa tujuanmu kemari? Aku yakin kau bukan hanya sekedar membuntutiku setelah menemuiku disalah satu rumahku itu," ucap Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Sebelum itu. Ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Setelah kau menjawabnya aku akan mengatakan apa tujuanku kemari," ucap Sungmin. "Akh, tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin semua kamera keamanan yang ada di sini dimatikan. Aku tidak ingin satu orangpun yang mengetahui apa yang kita bicarakan. Kau juga pasti tidak ingin ketahuan jati dirimu, kan? Coba bayangkan apa yang akan mereka gosipkan ketika mengetahui siapa sosok asli presiden mereka dan cara curang apa yang dia lakukan," ucap Sungmin kembali dengan sebuah seringai.

Kyuhyun menghelah napas. "Aku sudah mematikan semuanya dari tadi dan pertanyaan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Menurutmu, kenapa malaikat-malaikat ini diciptakan?" tanya Sungmin serius.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Malaikat-malaikat? Mereka berjumlah banyak?"

Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin. Tapi untuk saat ini aku baru bertemu dengan seseorang yang juga merupakan malaikat di hutan yang berada tak jauh dari rumahmu. Lalu diriku tentu saja dan kemudian dirimu. Tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini aku bisa bilang hanya aku malaikat yang paling sempurna dari semua yang ada."

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menyingung sebuah seringai yang berusaha untuk ditutupinya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena Sungmin melihat seringai tersebut dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sekarang katakan jawabanmu akan pertanyaanku," ucap Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak terganggu dengan seringai itu.

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan seringainya. "Kau pikir aku akan menjawabnya? Jika aku memberitahukannya, posisiku sekarang akan sangat dirugikan."

Tanpa terduga Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dari saku celananya dan memencet salah satu tombol. Dari mulut senjata itu keluar banyak sekali tali yang terbuat dari besi yang kemudian mengikat Sungmin beserta dengan sayapnya dengan sangat erat. Semakin banyak Sungmin bergerak, tali besi itu semakin mengikat Sungmin, bahkan sayapnya mulai berguguran. Diperparah lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang membuat tali besi itu menghantarkan aliran listrik yang bertegangan sangat tinggi membuat Sungmin berteriak kesakitan dan kemudian dia tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Sungmin jatuh dengan keadaan berlutut di lantai dan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang ternyata tidak sekuat apa yang dibayangkannya, tapi tidak sepenuhnya perkiraannya benar.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan seringai. "Bercanda. Kau pikir hanya dengan begitu aku bisa tumbang?"

Hanya dengan mengepakan sayap miliknya, tali besi itu langsung hancur menjadi berkeping-keping. Sayap hitam itu menghasilkan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang sampai harus membuat Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya dan juga menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya agar kepingan besi itu tidak mengenai wajahnya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin mengendap-ngendap ke arahnya sampai Sungmin dengan kasar menarik kerah baju miliknya yang membuat kedua bola matanya kembali terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika mendapati kini dia sudah tidak ada diruangannya, tetapi melayang diluar bangunan dengan para bawahannya yang berada dibawah yang menjerit ketakutan melihat tuan presiden mereka kini berusaha dibuat mati oleh malaikat yang baru saja ditangkap tadi.

"Katakan padaku jawabanmu. Atau kau turut ikut dalam proyek busuk itu?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang sangat sinis tepat di telinga kiri Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan datanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada manusia yang dijadikan percobaan lagi setelah 10 tahun yang lalu. Kupikir hanya aku saja yang diproduksi terakhir 10 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan dengan jabatanku sekarang aku tidak tahu percobaan itu dibangkitkan kembali. Kau tahu betul pasti apa kegunaannya jika sampai aku saja tidak diperbolehkan mengetahuinya," ucap Kyuhyun sesekali menutup kedua matanya menikmati hembusan angin. Dia tidak kelihatan takut sama sekali mendapati dirinya melayang diudara dengan ketinggian yang bisa membuatnya mati jika saja Sungmin melepaskan cengkramannya.

Sungmin menggertakkan giginya marah. "Militer."

"Tidak keberatan kita kembali ke dalam. Aku tidak suka mereka semua yang ada dibawah memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kupikir kau suka sekali dengan kemampuan itu yang membuatmu dipuja-puja oleh manusia-manusia itu," hina Sungmin.

"Tapi jika kau mengalaminya selama berpuluh tahun, kau pikir kau masih bisa menghindarinya? Sebetulnya aku sudah mulai muak dengan kemampuan itu," ucap Kyuhyun menghembus napas pelan.

"Aku lelah ketika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan rumah hangat seperti sebelumnya," ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lemah membuat Sungmin cukup terpana dan berpikir kepribadian orang ini tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Tapi aku sudah menemukan mainan yang membuatku tidak bosan lagi dan itu adalah kau," ucap Kyuhyun kini dengan sebuah seringai yang sangat lebar.

Sungmin mendecak kesal. Oke. Orang ini adalah orang dengan kepribadian terburuk yang pernah ditemuinya.

Dengan berani Kyuhyun menyiku dengan keras perut Sungmin yang tentu saja membuat sungmin melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Kyuhyun yang membuat kini Kyuhyun terjun bebas ke bawah. Semua yang melihat itu dari bawah langsung berteriak histeris, tapi yang jatuh malah biasa-biasa saja. Malah kini kesannya dia memberikan sebuah senyuman angkuh. Kyuhyun memegang jam tangan miliknya dan menekan sebuah tombol di sana. Dari kaca jam tangan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah layar hologram yang kemudian dicengkram Kyuhyun dan diarahkannya tepat ke bawahnya. Entah kenapa layar itu sangat keras dan berhasil menahan Kyuhyun untuk jatuh. Bahkan kini layar itu melayang dan diduduki oleh Kyuhyun seperti tempat duduk biasa.

Layar hologram yang tadinya hanya berkisar sekitar agar Kyuhyun bisa duduk di atasnya, kini menjadi lebih besar dua kali. Ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas layar hologram itu, entah kenapa tangannya bisa menembusi layar itu padahal ketika dia duduk, dia sama sekali tidak tertembus dan terjun bebas lagi. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menariknya kembali lalu membuka cengkaramannya. Dari kedua telapak tangannya muncul cahaya yang senada dengan warna layar hologram itu yang berwarna biru mudah terang yang kemudian pergi dari telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan berpencar di kiri dan juga kanan Kyuhyun. Perlahan cahaya biru itu bertranformasi menjadi layar hologram yang sama dengan milik Kyuhyun, tetapi ukurannya yang menjadi lebih kecil.

"Kau akan menemaniku terus bermain sampai aku bosan. Tenang saja. Manusia-manusia itu sudah kuberi perintah untuk tidak menganggu kita," ucap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringai.

Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas layar yang kini tidak tertembus seperti sebelumnya, tapi tangan kanannya tetap saja terangkat. Kini tangan kanan itu kembali tergenggam lagi, dan layar-layar kecil itu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi ke arah Sungmin dan ketika tinggal beberapa menter saja ke arah Sugmin, mereka perlahan terlipat seperi kertas menjadi sebuah bentuk limas dan kecepatan mereka kembali bertambah bahkan sampai ujung dari limas kecil itu berubah warna menjadi merah karena gaya gesek gravitasi yang dihantamnya.

Sungmin kini terbelak melihat limas-limas itu yang kini seperti sebuah peluru yang siap untuk membolongi tubuhnya. Sungmin menggepakkan sayapnya berusaha membuat angin yang bisa mengacaukan atau menyasarkan limas-limas itu, tapi limas itu tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Mereka dengan semakin bertambah cepat saja menuju ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendecak kesal. Dia kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya lagi tapi kali ini untuk melarikan diri. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan dia mendapati limas-limas itu mengikutinya kemanapun dia terbang. Sungmin sekali lagi mendecak kesal sedangkan Kyuhyun menyeringai senang.

Tanpa Sungmin sadar kini dia terlalu mengepakkan sayapnya dengan kencang dan dia hampir sampai kebatas maksimal dari kekuatan sayapnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin sadar akan hal itu dan dia langsung teringat perkataan malaikat albino itu.

_Sayapmu mengandung zat berbahaya._

Mengingat hal itu membuat Sungmin menyeringai dan sebuah gagasan baru terlintas dipikirannya, tapi dia belum tahu apakah itu bisa benar-benar dilakukannya, tapi ini merupakan saat yang sangat tepat untuk menguji cobanya, kan?

Kini Sungmin berhenti tiba-tiba, dia sama sekali tidak mengepakkan sayapnya lagi untuk terbang menjauh dari limas-limas itu yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat tindakan Sungmin tersebut. Sungmin kemudian menatap tajam limas-limas berbahaya yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Dia kemudian menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas pelan kemudian dia membuka kembali matanya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian semua bulu-bulu hitam yang ada di sayapnya berguguran dan kini tidak ada lagi sayap yang ada dipunggungnya yang membuatnya terjun bebas sama seperti yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Tapi bukannya membuat bulu-bulu itu tumbuh lagi dipungungnya dan membentuk sayap baru, Sungmin malah memilih untuk meluruskan tangan kanannya ke arah bulu-bulu hitamnya yang tadi berguguran.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya seperti konsentrasi untuk melakukan sesuatu dan kini Sungmin tersenyum senang ketika ternyata apa yang terlintas dipikirannya benar. Bulu-bulu itu merupakan bagian dari tubuhnya walaupun sudah tidak berada lagi ditubuhnya, jadi dia masih bisa mengendalikannya. Kini bulu-bulu itu bergerak sesuai dengan keinginannya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi bulu-bulu itu kini berhadapan dengan limas-limas milik Kyuhyun. Tak menunggu lama kedua benda itu bertemu dan bulu-bulu milik Sungmin tampak melelehkan limas-limas itu dan bersamaan dengan itu Sungmin kembali memekarkan sayapnya yang baru. Mata Sungmin sedikit memicing melihat ke arah dalam limas-limas itu yang terlihat ketika bagian luarnya sudah dilelehkan oleh bulu-bulu miliknya dan betapa kagetnya ketika di dalam limas-limas itu terdapat sebuah bola kecil yang kemudian meledak.

'Sialan, ternyata itu bukan hanya berperan sebagai peluru, tetapi bom,' batin Sungmin kesal.

Sungmin segera terbang pergi agak menjauh dari sana, tetapi tidak dengan kecepatan maksimal. Dia masih ignin hidup dan tidak mati dengan zat berbahaya yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ketika cukup jauh dari sana, Sungmin menggunakan sayapnya untuk melindunginya dari terpaan angin dan juga debu yang sangat besar. Hal itu tidak luput juga dari Kyuhyun. Dia membuat hologram miliknya bertranformasi menjadi berbentuk bola yang melindunginya dari efek dari bom limas yang tadi dikirimnya untuk mengincar Sungmin.

DI tengah-tengah debu yang benar-benar membuat mata tidak terlihat. Kedua orang itu tampak pasif dan tidak bergerak sama sekali untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dan mereka sama sekali tidak sadar ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka dan tampak sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan feromon Kyuhun yang memerintah manusia-manusia yang ada dikompleks ini utnuk masuk ke dalam gedung agar tidak terluka akibat perang antara Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun.

Seseorang itu adalah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut nyentrik berwarna merah yang ditutupi oleh sebuah topi berwarna hitam. Wajahnya juga tidak terlalu kelihatan jelas karena dia memakai kaca mata hitam. Ditambah lagi dia membawah sesuatu yang besar dan juga panjang yang diselimuti dengan kain hitam yang dibawanya dipunggungnya. Orang ini cukup aneh dan mencurigakan.

Perlahan laki-laki berambut merah itu meletakkan barang aneh bawaannya itu ke atas tanah dan membuka kain hitam yang menutupinya dan ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah basoka. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengangkat basoka itu dan ujungnya ditempatkannya dipundak kanannya. Tangan kanannya memencet sebuah tombol yang ada disisi kanan basoka itu sedangkan tangan kirinya terdapat diarah pelatuk yang akan memicu apa yang dikeluarkan oleh basoka itu. Tak menunggu lama laki-laki berambut merah itu menekan pelatuk itu dan bola air yang sangat besar keluar dari dalam basoka itu dan meluncur ke pusaran debu yanga da di atas sana membuat debu itu langsung hilang seketika dan Sungmin dan serta Kyuhyun membuka perlindungan mereka dengan tatapan bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi kemudian mereka merasakan seseorang yang ada di bawah sana dengan sebuah seringai yang kini menatap mereka berdua.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menyeringai dan perlahan dengan tangan kirinya yang lumayan bebas, dia melepaskan kaca mata hitam yang digunakannya. Betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin melihat kedua bola mata unik dari laki-laki berambut merah itu. Satunya berwarna biasa, berwarna hitam kelam dan satunya berwarna kuning terang. Dari mata yang berwarna kuning terang, pada mata kiri laki-laki berambut merah itu, muncul titik merah pada iris dari mata itu dan ketika Sungmin serta Kyuhyun melihatnya, tiba-tiba saja mereka merasakan tubuh mereka menjadi kaku.

Sayap Sungmin tiba-tiba saja berguguran tanpa Sungmin perintah dan kini dia terjatuh bebas lagi. Ditambah lebih ngerinya lagi Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa memekarkan sayapnya kembali. Hal itu tidak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja hologram yang berbentuk bola yang membuatnya terbang tadi menjadi pecah dan membuatnya terjun bebas. Sama mengerikannya dengan Sungmin. Alat bantunya rusak dan kini mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjerit ketakutan atas keadaan mereka, sedangkan laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum sinis melihat kedua orang itu.

Siapa orang asing aneh ini? Dan bagaimana nasib kedua orang itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**WireMomo : **Disini banyak kok yang jadi angel. Jadi bukan hanya Sungmin saja nantinya 

**BlueberryCake-LsoRa **: Kupikir ini masih belum yang terbaik. Yang terbaik masih dipegang ff The Prize is Mine. Coba saja cek. Itu ff sci-fi terbaik di fandom ini. Maaf, tidak bisa update, tapi smoga updatetan ini cukup memuaskan :D

**Kyuminnn : **Ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya~

**melsparkyu : **reaksinya kurang lebih sudah kelihatan di sini. Smoga menyukainya!

**Melody Valentine : **sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya~

**sissy : **Ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga memuaskan~

**Princess Pumkin ELF : **Makasih buat sarannya! Aku memang paling lemah dengan typo tapi kuusahan lebih teliti lagi. Smoga di sini sudah tidak terlalu banyak typo

**Kikyu RKY : **Thanks buat sarannya! smoga di sini sudah mulai berkurang atau bahkan sudah tidak ada :D

**maria8 **: Aku sempat ngak kepikiran itu. Tapi akhirnya nyadar waktu kamu kasih tahu lewat review jadi dichpt ini bisa dijelaskan kenapa Sungmin memilih untuk nyerang pagi2. Thanks ya! Untuk saat ini moment KyuMinnya masih belum ada.

**rafiz sterna **: Iya seharusnya begitu. Itu memang typo. Maaf untuk chpt sebelumnya yang membingungkan dengan typo tersebut. Di sini sudah diberi spoiler atau mungkin kamu sudah bisa menebaknya dan juga bagaimana dia bisa menang dengan mudah. Tergantung mood sih. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ndk dapt feel KyuMin yang romance jadi untuk chpt ini masih brothership

**Khe-Ai Dyanka : **Ya memang jarang banget ada genre kayak gini. Padahal aku suka kayak gini tapi nemunya susah hiks. Jadi aku buat sj buat memperbanyak hehe…. Ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya!

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin : **Yakin yakin saja. Kyu kan agak tidak normal hahaha *plakk* Iya smoga saja Sungmin berhasil :D

**aurel choi : **ini sudah dilanjut. Untuk romance nanti dibuat ya kalau sudah dapat moodnya hehe…

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberikan review untuk chpt sebelumnya XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Intention Screw**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre:Sci-fi/ Crime**

**Summary: Tahun 2030, Korea Selatan mendapatkan presiden dengan umur termuda, 20 tahun, Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki dengan perawakan tampan, rambut ikal, dan tentu saja dirinya dikagumi masyarakatnya. Tetapi tetap saja dia orang yang labil dengan umur yang semudah itu. Yang bahkan dialah orang yang berani membeli produk gagal yang sebetulnya sempurna dengan segala sifat ganasnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang dengan identitas yang baru ada di kawasan itu lagi. Kini dengan kasar laki-laki dengan warna rambut coklat ke pirangan itu menghantam kepala laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan sangat keras menggunakan sebuah buku yang sedari tadi terus di bawahnya.

"Kembalikan mereka seperti semula," ucap laki-laki coklat itu dengan nada memerintah.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu mendecak kesal, tapi dia juga tidak membantah perintah temannya itu. "Ck, kau tidak asyik sekali!"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu memilih untuk memandang Sungmin terlebih dahulu dan kemudian dia mengedipkan kedua matanya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Tanpa diperintah oleh masing-masing kedua orang itu, sayap Sungmin tiba-tiba saja mekar kembali dan hologram milik Kyuhyun kembali melingkupinya lagi, tapi sayangnya sayap dan juga hologram itu sama sekali tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh kedua orang itu. Disaat mereka setidaknya ingin melarikan diri, mereka malah seperti dikontrol dan semakin mendekat ke arah laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Ketika tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari kedua sosok asing itu, pergerakan sayap dan juga hologram sungmin dan Kyuhyun terhenti dan kemudian menghilang seperti sebelumnya. Untungnya mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan tanah sehingga mereka jatuh menghantam tanah dengan hanya sedikit rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuh mereka tidak sampai mati. Ketika Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun sibuk dengan rasa sakit mereka, meraba-raba tubuh mereka, laki-laki berambut merah dan juga coklat itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara langkah kedua orang asing itu langsung mengangkat kedua kepala mereka bertatap pandang dengan mata kedua orang asing itu dan kemudian mereka berdiri saling bertatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Siapa kalian. Berani sekali kalian masuk ke dalam kediamanku dan membuat kekacauan di sini!" seru Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum mencemohkan kepada Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat itu. "Kami mengacau? Yang kulihat di sini malah kebalikannya. Jika saja aku tidak menghentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian tadi, kalianlah yang akan menghancurkan tempat ini dan menjadi pengacau yang sebenarnya!" serunya tidak kalah besarnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Selagi Kyuhyun dan juga laki-laki berambut merah itu sibuk memaki satu sama lain, beda dengan Sungmin dan juga laki-laki berambut coklat yang kini saling menatap tajam tapi tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti dua orang lainnya.

"Siapa kalian dan apa mau kalian ke sini?" tanya Sungmin _to the point._

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Maaf atas ketidaksopanan kami datang ke sini. Namaku Henry dan partnerku bernama Zhoumi."

Sungmin masih belum mengurangi _deathglare_nya pada laki-laki berambut coklat yang mengaku bernama Henry ini. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan yang kedua."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau menjawabnya?" Henry tiba-tiba saja mengarahkan sebuah senjata aneh, tetapi memiliki bentuk dasar sebuah pistol yang ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dan juga terbuat dari besi mengkilat sewarna platinum yang indah dengan sendi-sendinya yang bernyalakan biru muda terang ke arah leher kiri milik Sungmin yang disambut tidak ada rasa takut oleh Sungmin. Hanya sikap biasa saja.

Sungmin menghelah napas sejenak. "Kau lupa siapa aku?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Henry dan herannya di sekitarnya terdapat beberapa bulu sayapnya yang tadinya bertebaran di tanah.

"Kau tidak mau aku meledakkannya, kan? Jadi lebih baik kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Atau apa aku perlu mengulanginya lagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

Henry yang didesak seperti itu sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan. Dia malah menyeringai.

"Kau tahu jika senjata ini juga bisa meledakkan kepalamu, makhluk percobaan," ucap Henry dengan nada sinis.

Sungmin mengertakkan giginya marah apalagi mendengar dua kata yang terakhir diucapkan oleh Henry. Tidak tahan, Sungmin mengeluarkan kembali sayap miliknya, kemudian mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Sayapnya langsung menutupinya agar dia tidak terkena ledakan itu. Ketika merasa ledakan itu sudah selesai, Sungmin membuka kembali sayapnya, tapi ketika asap yang ada perlahan menghilang, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan mayat Henry di depan.

Sungmin cukup terkaget ketika dia mengetahui bahwa kini tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

"Kau tidak hanya mengira bahwa Zhoumi yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk membuatmu tidak berkutip, kan?" tanya suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu dari arah belakang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Henry?

'Bagaimana bisa?' batin Sungmin heran, tapi dia tidak cukup panik akan apa yang baru saja Henry lakukan walaupun senjata milik Henry kembali mengarah ke arah lehernya. Apalagi ketika Sungmin merasa bahwa sayap yang ada di punggungnya kembali berguguran padahal dia tidak memerintahkanya seperti itu.

"Baiklah jika kau keras kepala sekali, aku akan memberikanmu sedikit hint," ucap Henry. "Yang pasti kami juga bukan manusia seperti kalian, tapi bukan juga berasal dari ras kalian." Bersamaan dengan selesainya Henry berbicara, Sungmin bisa mendengar suara tarik pelatuk senjata itu.

Walaupun dari luar Sungmin kelihatan tenang, tapi sebenarnya sangat kebalikan di dalamnya. Dia mati-matian berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sayap miliknya, dan sepertinya usahanya itu berhasil, tapi ada efek samping yang dilupakannya. Badannya mulai terasa panas dan sakit terutama punggungnya yang mulai menumbuhkan kembali sayap. Henry yang melihat itu dari belakang terkaget, seharusnya Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena kekuatan unik yang dipunyainya, tapi sepertinya Sungmin memang malaikat yang berbeda level.

Henry langsung menarik full pelatuknya dan kemudian senjata miliknya mengeluarkan tembakan plasma ke arah Sungmin. Dia sudah yakin bahwa Sungmin tidak bisa menghindarinya dan akan mati, tapi kemudian dia merasakan terpaan angin yang berasal dari atas kepalanya. Henry mengangkat kepalanya dan dia menemukan Sungmin yang terbang di atas dengan kecepatan tinggi mulai menjauh dari mereka.

Henry sekali lagi mengarahkan senjatanya dan menembak ke arah Sungmin, tapi Sungmin terlalu cepat terbang sampai-sampai laser plasma yang keluar dari senjata milik Henry tidak dapat menjangkaunya. Ketika Sungmin sudah hampir tidak terlihat dari jangkauan matanya, Henry menyipitkan matanya untuk memfokuskan pandangan matanya yang masih terlihat sedikit pada Sungmin. Henry menyadari bahwa sayap Sungmin bahkan terlihat terbakar dan mulai berguguran satu sama lain. Henry menebak pasti Sungmin terbang dalam batas rata-rata yang tidak pernah dilihatnya terhadap malaikat lain.

Henry tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sungmin memang malaikat yang digosipkan paling sempurna, tapi sepertinya memang kenyatannya seperti itu. Kekuatannya yang berbeda dari malaikat lainnya, yang lebih kuat, tapi Henry juga tahu bahwa yang membuatnya kuat dapat menyebabkan kematian pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan terbang diluar kecepatan maksimal lagi, sudah dipastikan Sungmin kali ini mungkin benar-benar akan mati atau setidaknya lebih sekarat dari sebelumnya.

Kini yang ditahan oleh Zhoumi dan juga Henry hanya Kyuhyun seorang, tapi laki-laki berambut coklat ikal itu sama sekali tidak merasa takut bahkan terancam. Dia dengan santai malah mengulas senyum, padahal walaupun dia bersenjata, tapi senjatanya sama sekali tidak bisa berfungsi entah kenapa, tapi tentu saja pasti karena keberadaan kedua orang asing itu yang muncul tanpa diundang sama sekali.

Kali ini seulas senyuman Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. "Kalian ini menyebalkan. Padahal aku sudah berpura-pura menjadi orang bodoh yang tidak melawan dan mengetahui tentang percobaan itu, tapi sepertinya kalian tidak memberikanku pilihan yang lain."

Tanpa terduga Kyuhyun mengigit jari jempol tangan kanannya dengan cepat. Darah bercucuran dari sana walaupun jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi ada hal aneh yang perlahan membuat Zhoumi dan Henry terbelak. Mereka bahkan kelihatan takut dan mulai melangkah mundur berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun yang membuat seringai Kyuhyun semakin lebar saja.

Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama pada jempol kirinya juga dan kemudian dia menghentakkan kedua tangannya. Darah itu tentu saja terciprat keluar semakin banyak. Seharusnya darah itu perlahan terjatuh dan mengenai tanah, tapi yang terjadi malah darah yang keluar ke udara itu melayang dan kini bukan hanya butiran saja yang keluar dari jari Kyuhyun. Kini mereka berjumlah sangat banyak. Darah-darah itu perlahan saling menyatu satu sama lain, melayang dan bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju punggung milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai ketika dia bisa merasakan darah itu ternyata sudah menyentuh permukaaan baju pada punggunya dan Kyuhyyun bisa merasakan gumpalan darah itu perlahan mengeras seperti ada yang membekukan mereka dan kemudian ujungnya yang tajam dan dekat pada punggung Kyuhyun perlahan menusuk masuk ke dalam yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit meringis tapi seringainya sama sekali tidak hilang.

Ketika gumpalan darah itu sudah menancap cukup dalam menembus daging milik Kyuhyun, mereka kini berbentuk sangat jelas, bukan lagi cairan atau cairan beku yang berbentuk aneh. Darah beku itu membentuk sepasang sayap, tapi bentuknya sangat aneh. Sayap itu tidak padat seperti sayap malaikat yang kebanyakan, sayap itu hanya berbentuk sebuah kerangka seperti kerangka tengkorak. Daripada kita menyebutnya sayap malaikat, sayap milik Kyuhyun yang berwarna merah darah dan berbentuk seperti kerangka tengorak lebih mirip dengan sayap dewa pencabut nyawa.

"Ayolah. Kalian ingin melawanku? _I'm the first sample_. Kalian tidak mungkin melawan induk kalian, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kini Kyuhyun bukan hanya menyeringai saja. Dia bahkan tertawa aneh dan tidak sempat dia membuat Zhoumi dan juga Henry untuk memberikan reaksi, Kyuhyun langsung saja menggepakkan kedua sayapnya. Dengan sayap yang kelihatan sangat rapuh itu ternyata mampu membuat topan kecil yang cukup besar dan juga kuat yang hampir membuat Zhoumi dan juga Henry ikut terbawa, tetapi dengan kekuatan maksimal mereka mengubah salah satu bola mata mereka menjadi warna unik dan seketika itu juga ketika mereka menatap ke arah angin topan itu, angin topan itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang seperti tidak pernah ada.

"Tapi kalian lumayan juga sebagai generasi percobaan yang terakhir, para manusia daur ulang dari seongokan mayat yang sudah tidak berguna lagi. Kalian cukup bisa menekan kekuatanku tadi, tapi sayangnya kalian tidak bisa lagi melakukannya ketika aku sangat serius sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi menyeringai.

Zhoumi dan juga Henry kaget ketika jati mereka yang sebenarnya sudah ketahuan oleh Kyuhyun, tapi yang membuat mereka kaget bahwa orang yang di depannya ini ternyata adalah _the first sample_. Mereka tahu bahwa orang dengan julukan itu kuat dan juga mengerikan, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Pantas saja ilmuan-ilmuan itu menyuruh mereka untuk mengawasi dan jika perlu menangkap Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak heran jika saja itu adalah Sungmin yang diincar, tapi awalnya mereka merasa heran mereka disuruh untuk lebih mempriotasikan Kyuhyun dari pada Sungmin padahal dari data yang ada, Kyuhyun hanyalah percobaan salah satu malaikat yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan sayap malaikatnya dan hanya memiliki kemampuan untuk menyebarkan daya pikatnya atau feromonnya untuk membuat manusia yang ada disekitarnya selalu mengikuti apa yang diinginkannya. Singkatnya mengendalikan manusia-manusia itu. Hanya itulah yang mereka tahu. Kenyataan mengenai Kyuhyun adalah _The first sample_ sama sekali tidak diketahui dan diberitahukan pada mereka.

Untuk beberapa detik Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melakukan penyerangan lain, bahkan kedua sayapnya sama sekali tidak bergerak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menyerang Zhoumi dan juga Henry. Kedua orang itu dibuat mengerutkan kening mereka, bingung dengan kelakuan dari Kyuhyun. Mereka hendak menyerang Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, tetapi ketika mereka hampir melakukannya tiba-tiba saja mereka merasakan kedua kaki mereka sama sekali tidak bisa merangkak, tidak bisa digerakkan. Kaki itu terasa sangat berat.

Kini bukan hanya kaki mereka saja yang terasa sangat berat, tapi seluruh tubuh mereka juga. Mereka tidak bisa menahan berat tubuh mereka sendiri dan langsung terjatuh ke tanah dengan dentuman yang cukup keras. Tak menunggu beberapa lama kemudian tubuh mereka bukan hanya terasa berat tetapi juga mulai terasa sakit dan kemudian menjadi sangat sakit seperti banyak sekali ribuan jarum yang tersematkan dan mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh mereka dari dalam.

Mereka juga mulai terbatuk darah satu persatu dan tak lama kemudian kejadian yang lebih mengerikan terjadi lagi. Darah yang ada ditubuh mereka seperti mendesak untuk keluar dan seperti bom-bom kecil mereka meledak satu persatu dan membuat beberapa bagian tubuh terkoyak begitu saja. Darah kedua orang itu tersebar kemana-mana bersama dengan kulit dan daging mereka. Parahnya mereka bahkan mulai kehabisan napas. Paru-paru mereka seperti dicekat dan jantung mereka seperti teremas dan mulai terpacu sangat cepat. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai sadis. Laki-laki berambut coklat ikal itu mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi dan kemudian dia menghitung dalam hatinya sendiri sampai tiga. Telapak tangannya kemudian digenggamnya dan tak menunggu lama Zhoumi dan juga Henry sudah tidak bernapas entah kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Seringai yang sedari tadi dipancarkannya kini sirna. Dia memasang wajah datar. Tidak ada rasa kasihan terhadap musuh yang ada di depannya yang tergeletak di tanah dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan. Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya lalu membukanya kembali, ketika hal itu dilakukannya perlahan darah beku yang terbentuk dan menancap di punggunya perlahan mencair satu persatu dan terjatuh begitu saja di atas tanah menyebabkan genangan darah yang sangat banyak.

Tanpa mempedulikan scene yang bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan pada manusia-manusia lain yang akan lewat di sana, mengira ada sebuah pembunuhan yang memang benar terjadi adanya dan berusaha untuk mencari pelakunya, Kyuhyun dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Tepatnya kini dia melangkah menuju arah Sungmin melarikan diri tadi dengan terbang dengan sepasang sayap hitamnya yang indah.

Di tengah perjalanannya Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri."Padahal aku sudah berpura-pura bodoh agar bisa menjebak malaikat hitam itu, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu bersiaga jadi tidak bisa ditipu. Tapi tidak apa-apalah. Tidak ada salahnya aku masih memerankan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu akan percobaan itu dan masih ragu bahwa dirinya salah satu dari malaikat percobaan itu."

"Akh, tidak salahnya aku mengikuti Sungmin sekarang. Lumayan. Aku bisa bertemu dengan tipe malaikat yang lainnya. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana wujud mereka yang awalnya berasal dari sampel darahku. HAHAHAHA."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review :**

**Almighty Magnae : **Iya benar. Kyuhyun juga salah satu dari mereka c: Iya yang nyerang itu member SuJu. Zhoumi dan juga Henry. Maaf tidak bisa update cepat (_ _ll) Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang kamu udah mau mereview ff ku ini :3

**Kikyu RKY **: Huwaa… maaf jika bagian perang-perangnya membosankan TTwTT Iya. Kyuhyun salah satu dari mereka. Dia punya kemampuan khusus makanya dia bisa menang dengan mudah dalam pemilu itu :3 Salah-salah. Yang muncul duo ZhouRy hehe…

**Guest : **Makasih *hug* Ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga masih menghibur :D

**Jmhyewon : **Makasih~~ *hug* Makasih buat dukungannya juga~ Ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya~

**sissy **: Ini sudah dilanjut nih. Smoga menyukainya!~

**pembacaff : **ekh apanya yang bingung? Jika ada yang bingung tanya saja asal bukan tentang chpt kedepannya hehe… Ini sudah dilanjut~ maaf jika updatenya lama banget ToT

**Princess Pumkins ELF : **Iya. Kyuhyun angel juga Benar banget! Itu Zhoumi~~~ Bukan-bukan. Dia jenis spesial yang lainnya lagi hehe *plakk* Min! Kamu disuka loh. Kyu kamu parah banget tdk terlalu disukai hehe *Digilas Kyu* Ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya~

**deviyanti137 :** Masih banyak yang akan muncul. Dichpt ini yang muncul Zhoumi dan juga Henry~ :3

**coffeewie137 :** Iya. Kyuhyun juga makhluk percobaan seperti Sungmin. Knp kyu ndk bs ngeluarin sayapnya sudah ada di atas. Yang membuat Kyumin ndk berkutik itu ZhouRy~ Ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya~

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereview! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Intention Screw**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre:Sci-fi/ Crime**

**Summary: Tahun 2030, Korea Selatan mendapatkan presiden dengan umur termuda, 20 tahun, Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki dengan perawakan tampan, rambut ikal, dan tentu saja dirinya dikagumi masyarakatnya. Tetapi tetap saja dia orang yang labil dengan umur yang semuda itu. Yang bahkan dialah orang yang berani membeli produk gagal yang sebetulnya sempurna dengan segala sifat ganasnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu Kyuhyun yakin benar dia melihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa kedua manusia bekas daur ulang mayat mati itu seharusnya sudah mati, tapi sayangnya presepsinya itu tidak benar. Kini Kyuhyun harus bertatap muka dengan kedua makhluk percobaan bekas daur ulang mayat mati itu lagi. Kyuhyun sempat tidak percaya jika dari sebuah percobaan yang merupakan percobaan makhluk terakhir ternyata menciptakan makhluk yang lebih kuat lagi dari makhluk sebelumnya yang disebut malaikat. Manusia percobaan yang berasal dari orang-orang yang sudah mati dan kemudian dihidupkan kembali entah dengan bagaimana caranya lalu dari manusia percobaan itu ternyata para ilmuan telah menciptakan sesuatu yang abadi dan tidak bisa mati yang mereka sebut dengan mayat hidup. Well, sebutan yang sangat kasar memang jika dibandingkan dengan sebutan makhluk percobaan lainnya yaitu malaikat.

Kini Kyuhyun harus berhadapan lagi dengan Zhoumi dan juga Henry yang tampak sangat segar bugar. Tidak ada satupun luka-luka, bahkan bagian tubuh yang terpotong seperti tersambung atau tumbuh kembali untuk memperbaharui tubuh merek yang sempat rusak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Walaupun kau _The First Sample_, bukan berarti kau lebih unggul dari kami," ucap Zhoumi dengan angkuh.

"Apa yang akan dipikirkan rakyatmu ketika presiden mereka sama sekali tidak bisa ditemukan dikediamannya sendiri?" tanya Henry dengan nada sinis.

"Mereka tidak akan menyadarinya selama aku masih menyebarkan feromon yang membuat mereka berpikir aku masih ada di sana. Lagi pula untuk apa aku kembali ke sana ketika aku di sini bisa bermain permainan ekstrim yang sudah lama tidak kumainkan bersama kalian?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringai.

Kedua dari mereka, Henry dan juga Zhoumi berusaha untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun untuk melukai dirinya agar darah mengucur dari sana yang merupakan sumber kekuatan baginya sebagai percobaan malaikat _The First Sample._Tapi sayangnya kedua orang itu terlambat dan kini darah itu sudah keluar, membeku dengan cepat, tertancap pada punggung Kyuhyun, dan langsung berbentuk sayap tengkorak yang bahkan ukurannya lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya, saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkannya beberapa jam yang sayap itu menjadi tiga kali lipat dari sayap malaikat yang biasanya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang asli ketika kini mereka ada di hutan belantara tempat Sungmin melarikan diri dan tidak ada manusia disekitar mereka yang bisa tercelakai. Tidak ada lagi batasan untuk membuat Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan sosoknya yang asli.

Mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sewarna merah darah, sewarna dengan sayap tengkorak miliknya. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan tiba-tiba saja beberapa darah mencair dari sayap tengkorak miliknya dan mengalir dari belakang punggungnya menuju tangan kanannya itu dan bergumpalan di telapak tangannya. Perlahan cairan darah itu menjadi padat, membeku dan membentuk sebuah cakar dengan tangan yang berbentuk seperti serigala.

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan menghentakkannya ke tanah yang diiinjakinya. Tiba-tiba saja terjadi getaran yang cukup besar pada tanah itu dan sampai membuat Zhoumi dan juga Henry yang berusaha untuk tetap berdiri dan menyerang, tidak bisa bertahan dari getaran itu dan akhirnya terjatuh. Ketika mereka mengangkat kepala mereka, mereka sudah tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di depan mereka.

Zhoumi berusaha untuk menggunakan kekuatannya. Dia segera membuat salah satu matanya menjadi warna kuning. Mata yang sebelumnya bisa menahan kekuatan Sungmin dan juga elektronik milik Kyuhyun, mata yang dijuluki anti kekuatan itu bisa menahan kekuatan tak lazim dari para makhluk percobaan lainnya yang membuat mereka menjadi tidak berdaya dan seperti manusia biasa, tapi dalam kasus Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin mata itu sedikit susah untuk melumpuhkan mereka yang memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata, tapi Zhoumi masih saja nekat untuk melakukannya walaupun dia tahu akan kenyataan itu.

Sementara Zhoumi berusaha untuk mencari Kyuhyun, Henry berusaha untuk menyiapkan senjata laser miliknya. Mereka terlalu fokus pada apa yang ada di samping mereka dan juga apa yang ada di atas mereka. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sengaja meninggalkan beberapa butiran darah miliiknya di atas tanah yang berumput itu. Ukuran darah itu sangat kecil sehingga tidak mengambil perhatian milik Zhoumi dan juga Henry. Butiran-butiran darah itu secara perlahan bergerak dan mulai mendekat ke arah Zhoumi dan juga Henry. Tiba-tiba saja butiran darah itu seperti bergenerasi sehingga menjadi banyak dan bahkan membasahi kedua kaki milik Zhoumi dan juga Henry.

Zhoumi dan Henry yang merunduk ke bawah langsung sadar bahwa mereka sudah terperangkap oleh perangkap milik Kyuhyun. Mereka berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari genangan darah itu, tapi genangan darah itu seperti lumpur hisap yang menahan mereka dan ketika mereka semakin banyak bergerak, mereka semakin ditenggelamkan oleh genang darah itu. Genangan darah itu tidak hanya diam begitu saja, mereka tiba-tiba saja berubah bentuk menjadi duri-duri yang memanjang secara cepat dan mengenai seluruh titik dari tubuh milik Zhoumi dan juga Henry. Keduanya langsung termuntah darah dan bisa merasakan sakit yang sangat pada tubuh mereka.

Ketika duri-duri darah itu memenjarakan mereka dan membuat mereka sama sekali tidak berdaya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul kembali di depan mereka dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memandang kedua orang itu yang berdiri dengan duri-duri panjang yang tetap menyanggah mereka untuk tetap berdiri padahal kedua kaki mereka sudah lemas. Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat kedua orang itu yang sangat menderita.

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya dan kemudian duri-duri itu tiba-tiba saja langsung mencair dan terhentak di atas tanah. Tidak ada lagi penyanggah bagi Zhoumi dan juga kedua orang itu langsung terjatuh ke tanah berumput itu yang masih penuh dengan genangan darah milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hendak saja berjalan meninggalkan seonggokan mayat itu untuk kembali mencari keberadaan Sungmin, tetapi sebuah tembakan laser mengenai tangan kanannya dan menyebabkan semua daging yang ada di sana lenyap seketika seperti terbakar dan meninggalkan lubang yang cukup besar. Rasa sakit tentu saja dialami oleh Kyuhyun, tapi yang lebih dirasakannya adalah rasa marah. Dia berbalik dan melihat ke arah Henry yang bersusah payah untuk meraih senjata laser miliknya yang baru saja ditembakkannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Henry dengan cepat bisa bergerak karena rupanya perbaikan sel yang ada di dalam tubuhnya lebih cepat bergenerasi dan sembuh dari yang sebelumnya sehingga dia sudah mendapatkan tenaganya kembali.

Henry kembali lagi menembakkan laser miliknya dan kali ini mengenai kaki kiri Kyuhyun yang bernasib sama dengan tangan kanan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, tapi herannya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak balas menyerang dan membiarkan begitu saja Henry yang berperilaku seenaknya dengan menembak laser-laser itu terus ke arah dirinya dan membuat tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan lubang-lubang kosong tanpa daging.

Henry menyadari keganjilan itu dan mengerutkan keningnya. Dia berhenti menembakkan laser-laser itu ke arah Kyuhyun dan kemudian matanya terbelak ketika melihat ke lubang-lubang yang disebabkan oleh tembakannya itu. Dari dinding-dinding daging yang ada di sekeliling lubang-lubang tanpa daging itu, muncul serat-serat sewarna darah dan juga daging yang saling terjalin satu sama lain dan kemudian saling terakit sehingga memenuhi lubang yang kosong itu. Untuk tubuh Kyuhyun bukan selnya yang bergenerasi untuk mengganti bagian tubuhnya yang rusak seperti Henry dan juga Zhoumi, tetapi konsep itu ada juga pada tubuhnya selaku inang dari semua makhluk percobaan yang ada. Darahnya bergenerasi dengan cepat dan dapat berbentuk padat menyerupai daging-daging yang kemudian memperbaiki semua seluruh tubuhnya, menutupi lubang-lubang yang dibuat Henry pada sekujur tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dia sengaja diam dan menerima serangan Henry dan kemudian memperlihatkan kemampuannya ini yang menjadi cikal bakal kekuatan dari Henry dan juga Zhoumi yang disebut mayat hidup.

Henry dan Zhoumi benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. orang yang ada di depannya ini hampir seabadi mereka, walaupun tetap bisa mati tidak seperti mereka yang tidak akan pernah mati beneran, tapi Kyuhhyun memiliki keunggulan lain yang tidak dimiliki oleh Henry dan juga Zhoumi. Kyuhyun memiliki banyak kekuatan eksternal lain tapi beda dengan Henry dan Zhoumi yang hanya dikaruniai kekuatan eksternal yaitu mata anti kekuatan makhluk percobaan lain yang sama sekali tidak mempan terhadap Kyuhyun. Menyadari bahwa mereka tidak mungkin menang. Mereka segera bangkit berdiri ketika tubuh mereka semua sudah pulih kembali dan kemudian berlari dengan sangat cepat berusaha untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Seraya mereka berlari, mereka terus saja mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah belakang dan terus menembak ke arah Kyuhyun yang bersemangat sekali untuk mengejar dan menangkap mereka dengan terbang dengan menggunakan sayapnya dengan ketinggian yang rendah hanya beberapa meter saja dari tanah.

"Seharusnya para ilmuan licik itu mengirim makhluk yang lebih kuat lagi dari kalian. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa membuatku tunduk kepada mereka. Lihat saja, kini akulah yang menjadi pengendali mereka. Aku menjadi presiden yang bahkan tinggal satu kompleks dengan mereka, tapi mereka berpura-pura untuk tidak mengenalku dan tidak berani menyerangku secara langsung. Bahkan menggunakan cara licik seperti mengirim kalian," decak Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk memandang tidak percaya lagi jika dia akan bertemu dengan malaikat hitam itu, di tengah-tengah hutan yang hanya ditinggali olehnya. Eunhyuk berpikir, apa memang sudah takdir para malaikat-malaikat untuk saling terikat satu sama lain walaupun mereka tidak mau, ya?

Eunhyuk mulai berjalan dan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Dia melihat ke arah punggung Sungmin yang seperti terbakar dan juga mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sontak saja Eunhyuk langsung mengecek pergerakan nadi di tangan Sungmin dan dia masih sedikit bernapas legah ketika mengetahui denyut nadinya masih ada dan orang ini belum mati, tapi lebih sekarat dari sebelumnya. Eunhyuk heran kenapa lagi-lagi Sungmin menggunakan kekuatannya secara maksimal. Akh, kini Eunhyuk tahu. Pasti Sungmin menghindari kejaran _The First Sample_ itu. Sudah Eunhyuk duga bahwa melawan presiden baru itu, Cho Kyuhyun alias _The First Sample_ tidak akan membuat Sungmin menang walaupun dia salah satu malaikat yang paling sempurna dan apa yang dipikirkannya kini menjadi kenyataan.

Eunhyuk menghelah napas. Lagi-lagi dia harus mengeluarkan sayap miliknya padahal untuk melakukan itu saja dia sudah tidak ingin lagi. Rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh sayap itu sangat menyebalkan, tapi rasanya jika dia tidak menyelamatkan Sungmin maka dia akan kehilangan kesempatan suatu saat untuk bisa memperoleh penawar itu dan membuatnya kembali menjadi manusia.

Untung saja sekarang sudah malam hari. Rasa sakit yang akan dirasakannya tidak akan menjadi berkali lipat akibat sifat albino yang dimilikinya itu. Tak menunggu beberapa lama dan dengan perjuangan menahan sakit, sayap berwarna putih kemerahan dan berbentuk seperti sayap burung cendrawasi itu muncul kembali dan segera untuk menerbangkan Sungmin dan juga sang pemiliknya ke sebuah pondok di tengah hutan itu.

Efek zat kimia yag ada di dalam tubuh Sungmin kelihatannya lebih ganas lagi memberikan efeknya dari pada yang sebelumnya. Jika saat pertama kali Sungmin hanya sekarat kurang lebih tiga jam dan tidak lebih dari sehari, kita hampir seminggu tepatnya hari kelima bahkan Sungmin belum sadar dan hal ini membuat suatu kepanikan bagi Eunhyuk. Apa anak ini kali ini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi dengan obat herbal yang dimilikinya? Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Tiba-tiba saja ketika Eunhyuk hendak untuk meninggalkan Sungmin untuk mencari tipe tanaman lain yang bisa dijadikannya obat herbal untuk Sungmin kembali, Eunhyuk melihat dari sudut jendelanya ada orang yang sedang mengarah ke sini dan dia langsung terduduk di lantai kayu pondok miliknya berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan keberadaannya dan dia juga melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun yang ternyata adalah orang yang ke sini bersama dengan kedua orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya yang secara cepat terjadi dan untungnya melewati pondok ini dan segera pergi ke tempat yang jauh entah dimana. Ketiga orang itu saling bertarung dan terlalu fokus dengan ketiga diri mereka sampai tidak sadar dengan keberadaan pondok ini yang tidak rasional di hutan yang tidak berpenghuni ini dan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tidak akan berhadapan dengan ketiga orang yang berbahaya itu.

Entah kenapa ketika Kyuhyun dan kedua orang lainnya itu lewat ke sini, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin terbuka matanya dan menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu menyerang habis-habisan Zhoumi dan juga Henry yang tampak sudah kewalahan melawan Kyuhyun dengan wujudnya sebagai malaikat dan sayap tengkoraknya yang mengerikan sewarna merah darah.

"Kau sudah lihat? Dia itu The first Sample. Dua makhluk percobaan abadi itu saja kewalahan menanganinya. Apalagi kau. Kau tidak memiliki banyak nyawa seperti kedua mayat hidup itu!" seru Eunhyuk ketika dia tahu bahwa Sungmin hendak untuk bangun, keluar dari pondoknya dan mengejar Kyuhyun dan menghabisinya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika dia adalah manusia percobaan pertama dan sudah pasti lebih hebat sedikit karena dia induknya, tapi kau jangan meremehkanku. Aku adalah malaikat yang paling sempurna. Yang paling terakhir. Dengan data yang baru saja kucuri dari ruang pribadinya, aku akan dengan mudah menyusup ke dalam laboratorium itu tanpa tidak tau arah dan tertangkap dengan bodohnya seperti yang lalu lagi!" balas Sungmin tidak kalah kerasnya.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar data dari laboratorium yang berhasil dicuri oleh Sungmin dari kediaman presiden itu yang kemungkinan adalah peta dari laboratorium itu sehingga Sungmin bisa menyusup dengan mudah tanpa ketahuan menuju ruangan yang menyimpan penawar agar mereka bisa menjadi manusia kembali.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil atau lebih tepatnya dia menyeringai. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celana miliknya. Sebulu sayap hitam miliknya yang dipegangnya dan kemudian keluar semacam hologram yang bahkan Eunhyuk sangat tidak percaya melihat bulu sayap itu bisa memiliki fungsi seperti itu dan dia kaget bahwa yang ditampilkan dari layar hologram itu adalah data peta laboratorium itu secara sangat jelas dan juga sangat rinci.

Sebuah data yang berhasil disabotasenya dengan menggunakan kekuatan lain, aneh dan unik dari sayap miliknya yang ternyata bisa menyerap data dan menampilkannya menjadi sebuah layar seperti bulu sayap itu adalah sebuah perangkat elektronik padahal tida.

"Sudah cukup aksi bodohku. Kali ini semuanya akan menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Dan kau harus siap ketika aku menghancurkan tahta gemilangmu Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tahu akan percobaan itu, tapi tidak mencegah mereka untuk mengambil sampel darahmu dan melakukan percobaan manusia lainnya. Aku akan membunuhmu. Tunggu saja."

"Tunggu saja kau Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akan menghampirimu lagi dan kita lihat siapa yang akan menang nanti," ucap Sungmin dengan seringai yang sangat lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review ~**

K**ikkurone **: Iya. Kyuhyun first sample di cerita ini :D Makasih. Ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya~~

**nuora : **Yep. Asalnya semua dari Kyu, karena ya hanya darah kyu yang dapat memacu zat kimia yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh malaikat lain agar malaikat itu bisa menjadi malaikat :D Kyu siapa itu sebenarnya masih rahasia dulu untuk saat ini ya? hehe…

**Almighty Magnae : **Siapa bilang mereka mati? Zhoumi dan Henry tidak mati kok. Sebab mereka mayat hidup yang abadi seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di atas. Ya. darah Kyuhyun semua mengalir pada setiap makhluk percobaan yang dikembangkan

**melsparkyu **: Yep. Itulah alasannya dalam hidupnya dia tidak pernah dapat kendala yang berarti dan bisa memperoleh apa yang diinginkannya dengan mudah. Makasih~~ Ini sudah dilanjut dan semoga saja ini memuaskan~~

**Jmhyewon **: Haha… di sini Kyunya tetap sadis loh wkwk *plakk* Ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya~~~ dan terima kasih buat semangatnya! :D

**Tika : **Ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya!

**sissy : **Makasih! Ini sudah dilanjut dan semoga menyukainya! :D

**runashine88 : **Yep. Ini semacam mutasi genetik. Terima kasih sudah membaca! Smoga menyukai chpt kali ini~ :D

**Serina Park **: Makasih! Ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga saja ini memuaskan~ Ya. Mereka terdiri dari ras yang beragam. Yang baru muncul hanya Malaikat dan juga Mayat hidup, tapi masih ada beberapa lagi yang lain yang akan muncul dichpt2 kedepannya. Emm.. tidak semua dari mereka adalah ras. Beberapa dari mereka berprofesi yang lainnya. Tidak semua malaikat sayapnya harus sama, kan? Apalagi Kyu adalah first sample. Harus ada yang membuatnya terlihat beda dari makhluk percobaan yang lainnya hehe…

**pandagame : **Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca ff ku ini! :D Tidak semua dari mereka makhluk khusus. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang tetap manusia biasa. Iya. Sampel darah Kyuhyun ada juga di Sungmin jadi dia bisa mengendalikannya, tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun akan lebih unggul dari Sungmin nantinya hehe… ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya~~

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereview hingga chapter ini. *bow***


	6. Chapter 6

**Intention Screw**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre:Sci-fi/ Crime**

**Summary: Tahun 2030, Korea Selatan mendapatkan presiden dengan umur termuda, 20 tahun, Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki dengan perawakan tampan, rambut ikal, dan tentu saja dirinya dikagumi masyarakatnya. Tetapi tetap saja dia orang yang labil dengan umur yang semudah itu. Yang bahkan dialah orang yang berani membeli produk gagal yang sebetulnya sempurna dengan segala sifat ganasnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para ilmuan itu tidak berhenti sampai sana saja. Ketika mereka mulai merasa bahwa mereka berada di pihak yang kalah, mereka mulai begerak membuat sebuah percobaan baru yang nantinya akan mendukung mereka dan membalikkan keadaan mereka saat ini. Salah satu yang paling jenius di sana tampak sibuk memperhatikan satu-satunya tabung bersisi air yang seukuran manusia yang ada di dalam ruang laboratorium khusus itu. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti untuk memberikan tatapan terpesona pada salah satu manusia yang berada di dalam tabung besar itu.

Perlahan laki-laki, ilmuan yang paling jenius itu untuk sekali ini saja merasa seperti dia terlalu ingin untuk memiliki manusia percobaan itu yang tidak pernah dirasakannya pada manusia percobaan lainnya. Kali ini dia membangkang dan tidak melakukan tugasnya untuk membuat senjata terakhir untuk melawan para manusia percobaan lainnya yang lepas yang berusaha untuk menghancurkan para ilmuan-ilmuan yang telah membuat mereka.

Ilmuan itu berjalan menuju tepat di depan tabung berisi salah satu manusia percobaan itu, tangannya beralih pada salah satu kotak yang ada di samping tabung kaca berisi air itu dan menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah yang berukuran paling besar. Ketika ilmuan itu sudah menekannya tombol itu, dia melangkah mundur dan ketika dirinya sudah cukup jauh dari tabung berisi air dan juga manusia percobaan lainnya, kaca depan dari tabung itu terbuka, tetapi sebelumnya air yang ada di dalamnya terhisap habis oleh lubang-lubang kecil yang ada di lantai dasar dari tabung besar itu.

Ketika kaca depan dari tabung itu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, kabel-kabel yang terpasang pada kulit manusia percobaan itu perlahan terlepas secara otomatis satu persatu dan ilmuan itu maju kembali untuk menahan tubuh manusia percobaan itu untuk tidak tumbang di lantai ketika dilepas oleh kabel-kabel tersebut.

Perlahan manusia percobaan itu bernapas dengan udara asing yang ada disekitarnya dan tidak bernapas di dalam air, manusia percobaan itu awalnya merasa sangat gelisah dengan lingkungan barunya. Dia menggeliat-menggeliat walaupun dia belum membuka kedua matanya dan ketika dia membuat matanya, semakin terpesonalah ilmuan itu terhadap salah satu ciptaannya, kreasinya bersama dengan teman-temannya yang tidak terlalu berperan aktif sebetulnya dalam percobaan manusia kali ini.

Mata manusia percobaan itu yang tadinya berwarna coklat caramel tiba-tiba saja berwarna hijau zamrud. Manusia percobaan itu menatap Yesung dengan tatapan bingung, tapi Yesung yang membalas dengan senyuman manis seolah membuatnya berpikir bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah orang yang berbahaya dan perlu ditakutinya.

"Apa kau ingat tentang dirimu?" tanya Yesung.

Manusia percobaan itu menggeleng dengan gampangnya. Walaupun seperti itu, susah untuk mengatakan bahwa manusia percobaan itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi walaupun manusia percobaan itu mengatakan kebohongan, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan dirinya? Dirinya sudah terlalu masuk dengan semua ini dan dia harus siap dengan semua konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya karena perbuatan yang semberono dan juga egoisnya ini.

"Mulai saat ini namamu Kim Ryeowook dan kau akan mulai tinggal bersamaku. nammaku Kim Yesung dan aku harap kau tidak berusaha untuk melarikan diri dariku atau aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan kulakukan untuk menyeretmu kembali bersamaku," ucap Yesung dengan sangat tegas dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat tanpa ekspresi oleh manusia percobaan yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

Yesyng perlahan berjalan ke salah satu lemari dan mengambil sepasang baju dan juga celana yang masih belum terpakai dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook.

"Pakai cepat. Aku akan menunggumu di luar," ucap Yesung dan kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Yesung tahu ketika dia keluar maka Ryeowook akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk kabur dengan kekuatan miliknya dan Yesung ingin mengetesnya apakah Ryeowook melakukan hal itu dan mengeluarkan sayap malaikatnya atau tidak. Jika saja Ryeowook mulai mengeluarkan sayapnya, tapi manusia percobaan itu masih berada di dalam ruang laboratorium, masih berada di dalam wilayah kekuaasaannya dan untuk saat ini semua ruangan laboratoirum yang ada di sini sudah dilengkapi dengan sistem keamanan khusus dimana akan ada sebuah mesin yang baru-baru saja terciptakan yang dapat menekan kekuatan manusia percobaan secara penuh dan bahkan bisa membuat mereka menjadi manusia untuk beberapa jam. Sebuah mesin yang tercipta karena kesalahan mereka pada laboratorium lain dimana, percobaan malaikat mereka yang tadinya merupakan yang terakhir lepas dan kekuatannya tidak bisa dikendalikan dan siapa lagi jika bukan Lee Sungmin? Para ilmuan itu dengan cepat mempelajari kesalahan mereka dan akhirnya menciptkaan mesin itu.

Setelah lewat dari beberapa menit dan Yesung yakin Ryeowook sudah selesai, dia segera masuk kembali dan ternyat Ryeowook sama sekali tidak melakukan hal apapun untuk melarikan diri. Yesung cukup bertanya-tanya, tapi dia menganggap saja ini sebagai sesuatu yang menguntungnya. Yesung tidak langsung mengajak Ryeowook untuk keluar dari sini. Dia memerintahkan Ryeowook untuk tetap berada di tempatnya berdiri di sana, sedangkan dirinya berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan kecil lain yang ada di dalam ruangan laboratorium tersebut.

Yesung membuka pintu ruang kecil itu dan segera masuk ke dalam. Kunci itu langsung terkunci dengan otomatis dengan pengamanan yang luar biasa. Sepertinya itu bukanlah ruangan kecil yang biasa. di tengah runagan kecil itu ada sebuah meja berwarna putih dan juga di atasnya ada sekotak kaca dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah tabung kecil dan berisikan cairan yang berwarna biru neon.

Yesung tidak langsung berjalan, membuka dan mengambil tabung kecil tersebut. Dirinya berjalan menuju salah satu mesin yang ada di pojok ruangan. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah bergerak di atas keyboard unik pada mesin itu. Dia mengetikkan serangkaian kata dan juga serangkaian angka. Tak menunggu lama di dalam ruangan itu laser-laser yang tadinya tidak terlihat menjadi terlihat dan kemudian padam bersamaan dengan senjata keamanan lainnya yang tersembunyi dibeberapa sisi dari ruangan kecil ini.

Setelah selesai, Yesung kembali melangkah ke arah meja putih itu dan ketika dia berada ada di sana, kotak kaca itu dengan sendirinya terbuka dan Yesung tidak membuang waktunya. Dia langsung mengambil tabung kecil itu dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan cepat. Dia tidak peduli jika dia meninggalkan kecurigaan akan hilangnya tabung kecil yang berisikan cairan berwarna neon biru yang ternyata adalah antidote yang dicari-cari oleh setiap manusia percobaan yang ada. Yesung tidak mencoba mengelabui akan hilangnya tabung kecil itu. Dia terlalu malas. Walaupun dia melakukannya pasti kelak tabung kecil itu akan tetap juga ketahuan hilang dan menyadarkan mereka yang tertipu pada awalnya.

Alasan Yesung mengambil antidote itu secara pribadi adalah dias tidak akan menghalangi ketika Ryeowook ingin kembali menjadi manusia dan membuang sisi malaikatnya, oleh sebab itu dia berjaga-jaga untuk membawa antidote yang hanya ada satu untuk saat ini untuk keegoisan itu dan dia tidak sadar bahwa yang dilakukannnya itu akan sangat menyusahkan para malaikat-malaikat, manusia percobaan lainnya yang mengira bahwa antidote itu masih berada di dalam laboratorium itu yang ada di dalam kawasan gedung presiden padahal kini sudah berada di tangan Yesung yang entah akan dibawanya ke setiap tempat yang akan dikunjunginya nanti dan yang pasti sangat jauh dari laboratorium itu agar para ilmuan-ilmuan yang lainnya tidak akan menganggunya dan berusaha untuk merebut Ryeowook dari dirinya.

Yesung berdiri di samping Ryeowook, memegang tangan kriinya dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Ryeowook dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. Yesung sebelumnya sudah mematikan mesin khusus itu sehingga kini tidak masalah ketika Ryeowook perlahan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sayap miliknya. Sepasang sayap itu perlahan keluar dan bentuknya tidak kalah uniknya dari milik Kyuhyun dan bahkan lebih cantik. Sayap itu tidak seperti sayap malaikat seperti milik Sungmin maupun milik Eunhyuk yang berbentuk tidak sempurna. Sayap itu lebih mirip dengan sayap burung merak jantan yang sangat cantik dengan paduan hijau dan juga birunya yang sangat natural dan secantik yang asli.

Ketika sepasang sayap burung merak itu sudah terkembang dengan sepenuhnya, ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada kedua manusia itu. Perlahan dari arah bawah dari kaki mereka, kaki mereka tiba-tiba saja mulai menghilang dan terus naik ke atas. Mereka menjadi tranparan atau bisa dibilang menjadi manusia, menjadi sosok yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia-manusia lainnya.

Inilah salah satu yang spesial dan tidak dimiliki oleh para malaikat lain dan manusia percobaan dengan tipe lainnya, sebuah kemampuan untuk membuat dirinya menjadi tranpsaran tidak terlihat oleh siapapun dan hal itu juga berlaku pada benda atau orang yang disentuhnya. Inilah percobaan terakhir yang lebih mendekati kesempurnaan dibandingkan dengan malaikat hitam itu, Lee Sungmin. Senjata yang lebih berbahaya dan juga dengan keindahan yang diberikan lebih kepadanya, hanya kepada Kim Ryeowook seorang.

Dengan kemampuan itu, Yesung dan juga Ryeowook bisa keluar dari laboratorium itu tanpa diketahui oleh para ilmuan lainnya yang berjalan di sepanjang koridor dan bahkan sebetulnya beberapa kali berpapasan dengan diri mereka, tapi para ilmuan itu tidak bisa melihat mereka dan bukan hanya mata manusia yang bisa ditipu oleh kekuatan Ryeowook, bahkan teknologi juga bisa ditipunya. Kamera-kamera yang ada tidak bisa merekam dan mengetahui sosok Ryeowook ketika dia sudah memakai kekuatannya. Kekuatan yang sangat menguntungkan, kan? Kau bisa menyusup, keluar dengan mudah, dan bahkan menyerang musuhmu dengan mudah dan membunuhnya tanpa dia ketahui keberadaanmu sama sekali.

.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghelah napas. Ternyata kedua orang itu tidak bodoh juga ketika sudah memilih untuk bertarung dengan dirinya. Kedua orang itu, Zhoumi dan juga Henry sengaja untuk memancingnya sampai di daerah yang penuh dengan jebakan ini. Disekeliling Kyuhyun, banyak sekali hewan-hewan berbentuk aneh yang sudah dikombinasi dan dijadikan juga sebagai mayat hidup sama seperti Zhoumi dan juga Henry, tapi bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan oleh Kyuhyun, yang dikhawatirkannya saat ini adalah Lee Sungmin juga berada di sini. Selain itu yang dikhawatirkannya adalah wilayah ini seperti memberikan sengatan listrik pada tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun perlahan merasakan tubuhnya merasa kesakitan dan juga semakin lemah. Seperti wilayah ini tertutupi sesuatu yang transparan dan berkekuatan tinggi untuk melemahkannya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin menyerang, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi sangat berat dan dia terjatuh berlutut. Sepasang sayap pada punggungnya tiba-tiba saja mencair dan terjatuh di tanah berumput itu membentuk genangan darah yang sangat banyak. Selain itu juga Kyuhyun mulai merasakan pandangan matanya menjadi kabur. Telinga berdenggung dan secara perlahan indra penglihatan dan juga pendengarnnya lumpuh. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Dia tidak mengerti siapa atau apa yang melakukan hal itu pada tubuhnya dan kemudian Kyuhyun kehilangan kesadarannya dan hal itu disambut baik oleh Zhoumi dan juga Henry. Mereka berdua langsung saja menjadi legah dengan tertidurnya binatang buas itu. Mereka segera mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan membawanya dengan bantuan-bantuan mayat hidup yang berbentuk hewan, Zhoumi dan juga Henry segera membawa Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke dalam wilayah pengamatan dan pengawasan para ilmuan itu lagi.

Lain halnya pada Sungmin. Dia berhasil lolos dari cengkaram mesin baru itu karena dia tidak berada dalam wilayah tempat mesin baru itu dipasangkan. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang kini diseret untuk kembali ke kediamannya, singgasananya di dalam gedung kepresidenan miliknya untuk kembali menjalani tugasnya sebagai kapala negara itu.

Di sisi lain, tak jauh dari sana, sebuah pondok tempat Sungmin dulu berada dan di sana masih ada Eunhyuk di dalamnya, tiba-tiba saja sesosok yang asing berjalana mendekati pondok kayu itu. Tanpa mengetuknya, laki-laki asing itu langsung saja masuk dan herannya keberadaannya yang masuk ke dalam pondok itu tidak membuat Eunhyuk yang membelakanginya terkaget dengan keberadaan sosok asing itu.

"Kau datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat," sambut Eunhyuk dengan nada sinis.

Laki-laki asing itu tersenyum sejenak mendapati sambutan kasar Eunhyuk. Dirinya menutup pintu yang dilewatinya dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Eunhyuk. "Tidak juga. Aku malah bisa mengatakan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melihat para malaikat-malaikat yang langkah itu berkumpul bersama dengan mayat hidup itu dan memberikan tontonan menarik yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilihat orang lainnya dengan mudah," balas laki-laki itu.

"Kau memang tidak pernah memperdulikan nyawamu, hah?" sindir Eunhyuk pada laki-laki asing itu yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae.

"Mungkin. Aku terlalu percaya diri dengan segala keberuntunganku. Tapi tentu saja aku lebih beruntung dari presiden itu," balas Donghae.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Dia sudah terlalu bosan karena selalu saja terjebak pada pola percakapan yang seperti itu dan akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk menyampaikan berita baru yang sanga mengejutkan dan juga sangat rahasia yang entah diketahuinya dari mana.

"Mereka berhasil menciptakan malaikat lainnya," ucap Donghae yang langsung sontak saja membuat Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dan kini mereka saling bertatapan secara langsung. Eunhyuk menampakkan raut wajah yang sangat kaget.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak salah dengar? Mereka menciptakan malaikat baru? Bukannya Sungmin yang terakhir? Kau jangan bercanda padaku. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood," ucap Eunhyuk sinis.

Senyuman hangat yang sedari tadi dipasang Donghae kini pudar dan dia berwajah datar dan terkesan sangat serius dengan pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkannya. "Aku juga sama dan apa yang kubicarakan ada hal yang serius. Para ilmuan itu berhasil menciptakan malaikat baru yang bahkan lebih kuat dan sempurna dari Sungmin, tapi untungnya saat ini malaikat itu tidak berada pada mereka para ilmuan-ilmuan yang tamak akan kekuasaan dan kekayaan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk kembali.

"Salah satu dari ilmuan itu sedang berkhianat karena dirinya sudah jatuh pada malaikat itu dan membebaskannya. Saat ini kedua orang itu pasti sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang jauh dari sini dan akh, aku punya berita yang tidak kalah menarik dan juga akan menguntungkan kalangan-kalanganmu," jelas Donghae.

Eunhyuk memasang raut wajah yang jelas-jelas meminta sebuah penjelasannya dan Donghae membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai.

"Ilmuan itu, Kim Yesung membawa antidote itu bersama dengan malaikat itu dalam pelarian. Berita yang sangat bagus, kan?" ucap Donghae kini dengan sebuah seringai.

"Kau tahu, kan. Antidote itu hanya ada satu dan itu artinya hanya satu dari sekian banyak manusia percobaan yang bisa menjadi manusia biasa kembali. Apa kau akan membagi berita ini pada yang lainnya? Kupikir tidak. Kau, kan sama egoisnya dengan yang lainnya," lanjut Donghae.

"Akh, waktu kunjungku sudah habis. Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti lain kali, tentunya dengan sejuta kejutan lagi," ucap Donghae.

"Kau memang orang yang tidak kalah menyebalkannya dengan ilmuan-ilmuan sinting itu, Lee Donghae," ucap Eunhyuk dan kemudian dia membalikkan badannya untuk tidak menatap Donghae kembali dan lebih memilih fokus pada pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh jendela yang ada di depannya.

"Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian bagiku," ucap Donghae.

Donghae mulai melangkahkan dirinya untuk berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum Donghae tepat pergi dari sana dan menutup pintunya, Eunhyuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang cukup untuk membuat Donghae berhenti melangkah dan malah memperlihatkan sebuah seringai yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Aku dari dulu sudah curiga padamu. Kau bukan hanya orang iseng yang merangkap menjadi bodyguard dalam kepresidenan, kan? Kau bukan hanya informan kurang kerjaan sampai-sampai mengorek-ngorek setiap rahasia yang ada, kan? Kau lebih dari itu, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Siapa yang tahu dan kenapa kita tidak main tebak-tebakan saja? Akan membosankan jika semuanya diberitahu dan terlalu mudah untuk ditebak Lee Hyukjae." Dan kemudian setelah Donghae mengucapkan hal itu, dia pergi dari sana, tidak meninggalkan jejak seperti dia memang tidak pernah berjalan ke sana.

Berselang beberapa menit setelah tiba-tiba saja Sungmin berada di depan pintunya dan langsung berucap atau lebih tepatnya memerintah Eunhyuk,"aku memerlukan beberapa obat itu."

Eunhyuk menarik napas dan menghembuskan napasnya. "Kau bukan peran utama di sini lagi dan bukan yang terkuat di sini. Jadi aku hanya ingin mengatakan kau jangan terlalu sok dan merasa dirimulah yang selalu akan menang. Kau bukan lagi percobaan terakhir. Sudah tercipta malaikat terakhir lainnya yang bahkan lebih sempurna dan juga lebih kuat darimu, Lee Sungmin," ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada sinis.

"Aku benci melihatmu yang selalu terkesan kaulah yang akan menang. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau terlalu sombong untuk selalu memerintah orang lain dan merasa kau akan menang untuk selanjutnya?" Eunhyuk berbalik dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Kuharap kau tidak menginjakkan kakimu ke sini."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, Sungmin langsung memasang raut wajah marah walaupun dia tidak membalas perkataan Eunhyuk. Dia langsung pergi dari sana dengan membanting pintu itu dengan cukup keras.

Sebenarnya bukan alasan itu Eunhyuk tidak ingin untuk berhubungan dengan Sungmin, tapi semua ini berhubungan dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Donghae padanya. Hanya ada satu antidote yang ada dan hanya ada satu makhluk percobaan yang bisa disembuhkan dan kandidat yang memenuhi untuk bisa mendapatkan antidote itu hanyalah malaikat terakhir, Kim Ryeowook, malaikat hitam, Lee Sungmin dan juga malaikat kematian atau _The First Sample_ yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dirinya yang adalah malaikat cacat akan sulit untuk bersanding dengan ketiga malaikat itu untuk menemukan dan memiliki antidote itu.

Memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sungmin, dia bisa menutupi rahasia yang dimana antidote itu kini sudah tidak berada lagi di laboratorium itu. Hanya dirinya yang akan tahu bahwa antidote itu kini ada di tangan Yesung dan dia bisa merebutnya dengan mudah sebelum kedua malaikat terkuat lainnya mengetahuinya dan mulai melakukan pencarian mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah keluar dari kawasan laboratorium itu dengan mudah, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuh Ryeowook menegang ketika diri berada di luar dan tentu saja Yesung menyadarinya. Dan Yesung tahu bahwa itu karena Ryeowook bisa mendeteksi sesama mereka dari jarak jangkauan yang cukup jauh.

"Berapa jumlah mereka?" tanya Yesung langsung.

"Hanya satu dan kekuatannya besar sekali," jawab Ryeowook.

'Tidak salah lagi itu pasti Lee Sungmin atau mungkin Cho Kyuhyun. Yang pasti berurusan dengan salah satu dari mereka adalah hal yang paling merepotkan sedunia,' batin Yesung.

Yesung semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Ryeowook ketika dia bisa merasakan ada yang terbang di atasnya dan bulu-bulu berwarna hitam itu ada beberapa dari mereka berguguran dan terjatuh di sekitar dirinya dan juga Ryeowook berjalan. Untung saja kekuatan Ryeowook cukup mengelabui malaikat yang menyusup itu yang tak lain adalah Sungmin yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah laboratorium itu. Untung saja Yesung keluar lebih cepat dari laboratorium itu sehingga dia tidak berhadapan pada Sungmin yang menginginkan antidote itu juga.

"Apa aku perlu membunuhnya?"

Yesung cukup terkaget mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan oleh Ryeowook, tapi kemudian Yesung menjwabnya dengan tenang,"tidak. Belum saatnya. Sebaiknya kita cepat keluar dari sini saja untuk saat ini."

Walaupun Yesung tidak bisa melihat apakah Ryeowook menyetujui perkataannya dengan sebuah anggukan, tapi ketegangan tubuh Ryeowook yang dirasakannya lewat genggaman tangannya mulai berkurang. Sepertinya Ryeowook mendengarkan perkataannya dan mengikuti perkataannya untuk saat ini.

Yesung memang takut pada mereka makhluk percobaan yang brutal apalagi ketika mereka sudah punya ambisi untuk mencapai sesuatu yang mereka inginkan, mereka akan menjadi lebih brutal lagi dari yang biasanya. Yesung memang manusia biasa yang tentu saja jika dipertemukan dengan makhluk percobaan itu, dirinya akan langsung kalah atau mati ketika makhluk percobaan itu tahu bahwa apa yang mereka cari, antidote itu kini berada di tangannya, tapi Yesung punya banyak cara agar dirinya tidak ketahuan bahwa dialah yang kini mencuri dan memegang tabung cairan yang berisi cairan antidote itu. Dia punya banyak cara dan otak licik yang cerdas untuk menghindari segala ancaman yang datang padanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin cukup kesulitan ketika berada di dalam. Mesin yang melumpuhkan Kyuhyun ternyata sudah dipasang di seluruh bagian dari laboratorium ini. Sungmin melepaskan sayapnya dan kemudian dia mengendalikan sayap-sayap itu untuk menutupi sekujur tubuhnya kecuali matanya dan memunculkan kembali sepasang sayap hitam dari punggungnya. Kini Sungmin tampak aneh dan juga mencolok, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia sudah tahu tempat penyimpanan antidote itu dan untungnya ruangannya berada di lantai atas. Sungmin tinggal terbang dan berdiri tepat di atas ruangan itu dan menerbos masuk dengan merusaknya.

Sungmin segera terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia tidak ingin lagi tertangkap oleh senjata-senjata aneh milik para ilmuan itu seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan mudah ternyata bulu-bulu milik Sungmin dapat mencegah efek dari mesin itu dan kini Sungmin sudah berada tepat di atas dari ruang yang menyimpan antidote itu. Dia mengepakkan kedua sayapnya ke atap atap atau lantai yang kini diinjaknya. Dalam satu hentakan saja atap itu langsung hancur dan membuat lubang yang cukup besar. Sungmin segera terbang ke bawah. Ketika sudah berada di dalam ruang laboratorium itu Sungmin melepaskan kumpulan bulu-bulu hitam dari sekujur tubuhnya dan kemudian dia berjalan menuju ruang kecil yang ada di laboratorium itu dan ketika dia menerobos masuk ke dalam, betapa kagetnya dia menemukan kotak kaca yang terbuka tanpa tabung kecil yang seharusnya ada di sana.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Ilmuan yang bernama Kim Yesung baru saja mencurinya," ucap seseorang yang entah kenapa bisa tepat berada di sana. Laki-laki itu berpakaian jas hitam, tidak tampak seperti dia adalah salah satu ilmuan di sini. Entah siapa dirinya, tapi Sungmin pernah melihatnya saat di desa Guryong itu saat berada di rumah mewah milik Kyuhyun, orang itu menunggu di luar besama dengan rekan lainnya di luar pagar besi yang dilarikan listik itu. Tak salah lagi, orang itu bodyguard Cho Kyuhyun yang bernama Lee Donghae.

"Aku bisa saja memberitahukanmu dimana Kim Yesung itu berada, tapi dengan syarat kita harus bekerja sama atau kasarnya aku mengatakan kau menjadi bawahanku?" ucap Donghae seakan tidak takut dirinya dicabik-cabik oleh Sungmin dengan perkataan kasarnya itu.

Sungmin menampakkan senyuman mencemohkan."Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak pernah dikendalikan oleh siapapun," balas Sungmin. "Aku akan mencari siapapun dan sampai kapanpun orang yang berani-beraninya mencuri antidote itu lebih dulu dari diriku," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau yakin tetap tidak mau? Padahal jika kau bersamaku, kau akan sangat diutungkan. Kau bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Yesung," ucap Donghae kembali.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa aku takut pada seorang manusia biasa sepertinya? Aku bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah seperti ilmuan-ilmuan lainnya yang ada di desa Guryong itu," ucap Sungmin menampakkan seringainya.

Kini Donghae yang memasang senyuman mencemohkan. "Kau yakin? Yesung melarikan diri bersama dengan salah satu karyanya yang paling sempurna dan paling kuat di antara kalian makhluk percobaan yang lain, loh. Makhluk percobaan yang mengambil peringkatmu. Malaikat terakhir yang lebih sempurna dan kuat darimu yang menyandang nama Kim Ryeowook. Yakin kau tidak mau bekerja sama denganku yang punya banyak informasi tentang malaikat terakhir itu, Lee Sungmin?" ucap Donghae masih berusaha untuk berunding dengan Sungmin.

Tanpa membalas atau memberikan persetujuan akan perundingan Donghae, Sungmin mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dengan keras dan segera terbang pergi dari sana meninggalkan Donghae yang menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai.

"Dasar keras kepala seperti yang dikatakan. Tapi itulah yang menarik. Aku tidak sabar ketika dua malaikat dengan kandidat terkuat itu bertemu. Kira-kira bertarungan seperti apa ya yang akan mereka sungguhkan?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa.

Disisi lain, Sungmin bukannya terpukul dengan kandidatnya yang tersingkirkan, tapi dia malah menyeringai mendapatkan saingan baru yang bisa lebih memacu ardenalinya.

"Dan kau malaikat terakhir. Aku berharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan membuktikkan kau memang lebih hebat dariku seperti kata orang. Jangan membuatku kecewa nantinya jika bertemu dengamu malaikat terakhir," ucap Donghae dengan sebuah seringai.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mengikuti jejak mereka. Mereka yang lainnya mulai menjadi gila untuk kembali kebentuk asal mereka dan mati-matian untuk mencari antidote itu. Kau tidak ikut seperti mereka?" tanya orang pertama.

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa aku bersusah-susah ketika antidote itu sendirilah yang akan datang padaku?" ucap orang kedua dengan penuh percaya dirinya.

Orang pertama menanggapinya dengan senyuman mencemohkan dan tawa merendahkan. "Yakin sekali kau."

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Kau tidak ingat siapa aku?" ucap orang kedua dengan sombongnya lagi.

Orang pertama hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya dan lalu berkata,"terserah kau saja apa tanggapanmu tentang hal ini, _Toxic Human." _Dan kemudian setelah dia berkata demikian, dia meninggalkan orang kedua itu di dalam sebuah sel yang mirip dengan sel penjara tapi kesannya lebih mengerikan dan juga berbahaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca! Bahkan mereview!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Intention Screw**

**Chapter 7 **

Sungmin mulai merasa tubuhnya sudah mencapai batasnya. Rasa membakar dan sesak dalam tubuhnya tidak bisa hilan padahal ini sudah lebih dari tiga hari. Pikiran buruk mulai dipikirkannya. Ini kah efek yang membuatnya akan mati ketika dia terlalu memaksa tubuhnya menggunakan zat kimia berbahaya itu?

Suatu keberuntungan atau tidak, Sungmin tinggal di sebuah gedung tidak terbakai yang ternyata tidak cukup jauh dengan rumah mewah milik Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak ditinggalinya lagi, tapi masih sering untuk dikunjuninya. Sungmin berjalan keluar sebentar dari gedung tak terpakai itu untuk membeli beberapa persediaan makanannya yang habis dan dia berpapasan denan mobil mewah milik Kyuhyun. Mobil itu berhenti dan Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Masuk sekarang kalau kau memang masih sayang nyawamu," ucap Kyuhyun yang terkesan kasar, tapi penuh dengan kekahwatiran juga.

Sungmin sudah terlalu pening. Dia bahkan tidak sempat menjawab dan tubuhnya langsung tumban. Untung saja Kyuhyun segera menangkapnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya. Dia segera memerintahkan sopirnya untuk kembali ke rumah yang sudah dikunjuninya tadi dan tidak kembali ke kediaman kepresidenan miliknya.

Kyuhyun dengan susah payah menggendong Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sedangkan sopirnya sudah disuruhnya untuk pulang langsung padahal awalnya sopir itu sedikit susah untuk dibujuk.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan segera membaringkan Sungmin di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya segera bergerak ke arah kening Sungmin.

"Panas sekali," ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya di pinggir ranjangnya dan menuju suatu ruang yang tersembunyi di balik lemari rak bukunya yang ada di kamarnya. Ruang itu seperti laboratorium yang ada di pemerintahan itu, tapi fasilitasnya tidak selengkap mereka. Kyuhyun segera berjalan ke salah satu meja utama. Dia menggulung kemeja kedua tangannya dan mulai dengan ahli meracik dari zat-zat kimia yang ada di depannya seakan dia sudah ahlinya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan caira zat kimia yang sudah dicampurnya itu ke dalam gelas kimia yang baru dan kemudian dia berjalan untuk mengambil gelas yang berisikan kopi yang sudah busuk dan kemudian membuangnya. Kyuhyun segere mencuci gelas itu dan kemudian menuangkan zat kimia dari gelas kimia itu ke gelas biasa.

Tangannya kini sibuk untuk mencari benda yang tajam. Disiletnya ujung jari telunjuknya dan kemudian darah yang menetes itu dimasukkannya ke dalam zat cairan yang berwarna sejernih air itu, warnanya langsung berubah menjadi merah kelam. Dia segera memegang gelas itu dan membawanya keluar menuju kamarnya.

Setibanya di kamarnya, Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas itu dia atas rak kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Sementara dirinya sekarang menahan leher Sungmin dan membuat bantalnya menjadi lebih tinggi, agar Sungmin dalam keadaan setengah bersandar. Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu sontak saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sungmin dengan suara serak yang masih terkesan sinis.

"Hanya membuat posisi untukmu agar mudah meminum," ucap Kyuhun. Dia kemudian mengambil gelas itu kembali dari atas rak dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak langsung menerima gelas itu. Alisnya berkerut. Dia sedang berpikir akan cairan aneh berwarna darah yang disodorkan langsung padanya itu tanpa mendapatkan penjelasan apa-apa.

"Siapa yang tahu jika kau menaruh racun di dalam sana? Kau tahu kondisiku yang sekarang adalah yang terburuk dan terbaik bagimu untuk menyerang dan membuatku mati," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memutarkan bola matanya, bosan dengan kewaspadaan Sungmin yang terlalu tinggi. "Tidakkah kau berpikir jika aku ingin membunuhmu maka aku akan melakukannya dari tadi saat kau tertidur pulas atau saat pertama kali kau pingsan?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar, tapi dia masih ragu untuk meminum cairan aneh itu.

Kyuhyun menghelah napas. Dia langsung meneguk setengah dari isi gelas itu yang membuat Sungmin langsung terkaget.

"Aku sudah meminumnya dan tak ada apapun yang terjadi padaku dan sebaiknya kau mulai meminumnya sekarang. Aku tidak tanggung jika tubuhmu semakin rusak ketika kau tidak segera meminumnya," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas.

Sungmin kini meminumnya, walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa ragu terselipkan du antara dirinya.

"Minuman itu tadinya kubuat dari beberapa zat kimia yang bisa menekan reproduksi zat kimia yang ada di dalam tubuhmu dan meredahkan efek sampingnya, tapi zat kimia yang buat itu terlalu lama bereaksi. Aku takut walaupun kau sudah meminumnya, tapi karena reaksinya yang lambat, sama saja zat kimia itu tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu, jadinya aku mereaksikannya terlebih dahulu deangan darahku, lagipula darahku juga ada mengalir di tubuhmu, kan? Puas deang penjelasan yang kuberikan Tuan yang terlalu waspada?" jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada menyindir diakhirnya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja aku menjadi orang yang terlalu waspada, apalagi kau orangnya licik dan entah kenapa kau terkesan sangat baik? Waw, perubahan cepat macam apa itu yang terlalu drastis?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin terjadi, kan? Lagipula dari sifat itu baik yang buruk atau baik itu tetap saja diriku. Aku hanya merasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjadi orang yang labil dan licik. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang sisiku yang tenang dan juga berpikir," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau terkesan seperti orang yang moody sekali," sindir Sungmin.

"Ya, kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu jika kau masih sepenuhnya manusia, tapi dalam kasusku, aku memiliki banyak sifat seperti ini mungkin karena gangguan zat kimia yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhku." Anehnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak marah dengan sindiran itu. Padahal melihat Kyuhyun yang sebelum-sebelumnya, dia adalah orang yang mudah meledak. Ya, labil sih istilahnya, mungkin?

"Walaupun karaktermu berubah, tapi kau tetap kau, kan? Jadi, apa lasanmu kau sampai mau menyelamatkanku? Kau adalah orang yang tidak pernah mau repot walaupun karaktermu berbeda," tanya Sungmin.

"Mungkin bisa kubilang itu karena kau akan segera membayar kebaikanku," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan kesan yang lebih gelap.

"Aku ingin kita bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan antidote itu dari tangan ilmuan Kim Yesung. Kau pasti sudah tahu akan hal itu, kan? Dan juga malaikat terakhir yang dibawa lari olehnya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau menginginkannya?"

"Memangnya apalagi fungsi dari antidote itu yang membuatnya harus diincar?" Kyuhyun malah bertanya balik.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya karena itu hanya akan mengunutngkanmu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa antidote itu hanya bisa dipakai sekali dan itu artinya untuk hanya satu orang saja. Dan kau mau membuatku ikut mencari? Bagaimana cara membaginya?" Lagi-lagi nada kasar terucap di sini.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Dan lagi kau orang yang tidak mau sekali dirugikan, tapi mungkin kau akan kaget ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah menemukan cara untuk menduplikat antidote itu menjadi jumlah yang banyak, cara yang tidak pernah ditahu bahkan oleh para ilmuan jenius yang menciptakannya," jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendesis. "Kau pikir aku bisa dengan semudah itu mempercayai jebakanmu?"

"Ini bukan jebakan, tapi sebuah kenyataan."

"Lalu bagaimana kau membuktikan jawabanmu? Maaf, saja, tapi aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakuannya padahal orang yang lebih jenius saja darimu tidak bisa melakukannnya," ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman meremehkan.

Tanpa sebab Kyuhyun tertawa. Aneh, padahal pembicaraan ini cukup serius dan tidak terselipkan rasa humor di dalamnya.

"Aku benar-benar benci orang sepertimu. Terlalu keras kepala dan tidak mudah dijebak," ucap Kyuhyun kini menampilkan sebuah seringai.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya merasakan sifat Kyuhyun yang berubah lagi. "Kau memang benar-benar seorang bangsat yang tidak akan pernah bisa dipercaya, kan?"

"Aku cukup serius dengan perkataanku, tapi sepertinya kau tidak menganggapnya seperti itu. Aku sudah membuang cukup banyak waktuku di sini untuk berbicara sesuatu yang tidak menghasilkan buah," ucap Kyuhyun. Dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja dan membuat yang ditinggalkan bertanya-tanya.

"Lagipula tubuhmu sudah baikkan, kan? Sepertinya zat kimia yang kuberikan padamu bukan racun, kan? Jadi, jika kau sudah menemukan bukti dari apa yang kutawarkan, kuharap kau bersedia untuk menemuiku," ucap Kyuhyun terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar dari kamar miliknya dan juga meninggalkan rumah mewahnya kembali ke kediamannya di gedung presiden.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengerti gerak-gerik aneh dan juga ucapan ambigu yang dibicarakan laki-laki sinting itu.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau memaksanya saja untuk berpihak pada kita," ucap Donghae dengan nada kesal. Entah sejak kapan laki-laki yang notabene adalah bodyguard Kyuhyun ini, yang pangkatnya lebih rendah berbicara tidak sopan pada Kyuhyun dan entah kenapa dia berada di depan pagar rumah milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Semuanya tidak akan berjalan lancar jika penuh dengan paksaan."

"Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasa," sindir Donghae.

"Itulah yang harus kau lakukan jika berhadapan dengan orang seperti Sungmin. Egomu harus kau tekan karena egomu tidak akan berhasil melawan orang yang lebih keras kepala darimu," ucap Kyuhyun tidak marah akan sindiran Donghae.

"Lalu kupikir aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memberitahukannya pada malaikat yang bersama Sungmin, kan?" kini Kyuhyun yang terlihat santai menjadi orang yang serius.

"Akh, itu aku punya, ya, bisa dibilang hutang padanya, jadi sepertinya aku akan membayar hutangku kali ini,"

"Dengan apa? Membuat dia mati sebelum mendapatkannya? Lebih baik kau membawanya untuk berkoalisi dengan kita, kan? Apalagi dia mantan ilmuan dalam proyek itu, kan? Kau sama saja tidak bisa dimengerti jalan pikirannya." Kyuhyun mendecak kesal.

Tanpa menunggu perkataan dari Donghae selanjutnya, Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk manis di dalam. Dari dalam dia berteriak," masuk sekarang. Aku tidak mau terlambat! Aku ada rapat dengan para mentri-mentri. Kau mau tanggung akibatnya jika aku tidak datang tepat waktu?"

Donghae mendecak. Dia langsung segera masuk ke dalam mobil. "Ck, dasar," gerutu Donghae, tapi dia segera melakukan apa yang disuruh Kyuhyun dan segera menjalankan mesin mobil itu. Dan mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju tujuan tempat yang selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Rumah itu rasanya seperti miliknya dengan tidak ada seorangpun selain dirinya disitu. Sungguh. Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadapnya tadi seperti bukan seorang Kyuhyun yang diketahuinya sebelumnya dan itu sungguh membingungkan. Gerak-gerik laki-laki sinting itu sangat tidak bisa terprediksikan dari yang sebelumnya.

Rumah ini milik rumah Kyuhyun, kan? Rumah ini bahkan memiliki laboratorium rahasia, pasti ada juga memuat rahasia lainnya dan mungkin saja salah satu dari yang Kyuhyun tawarkan padanya tadi, bahwa ada yang membuatnya bisa untuk menduplikat antidote itu dengan cara yang tidak bisa dilakukan atau terpikirkan oleh para ilmuan yang bahkan lebih jenius darinya.

Sungmin segera bangkit dari tempapt tidur itu. Sungguh, ternyata minuman aneh yang diberikan padanya itu adalah obat termujarat yang pernah diminumnya daripada obat herbal milik Eunhyuk. Heran sekali Kyuhyun tidak membunuhnya, padahal sebelumnya dia pernah mencoba untuk melakukannya. Sungmin berusaha untuk menepis hal itu dan fokus untuk menjelajahi rumah besar ini.

Dari tadi Sungmin sudah mengelilingi semua ruangan yang ada di rumah ini, tapi semuanya tampak saja seperti rumah mewah pada umumnya, tidak ada yang istimewa atau unik untuk menyimpan suatu rahasia.

Sungmin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya ketika dirinya berada di ruang tamu pada sebuah sofa empuk yang terbuat dari beludru merah yang sangat halus. Sungmin bukan hanya mendudukkan dirinya, tapi dia juga berbaring. Dia menyingkirkan bantal sofa yang tadi ada di bawah kepalanya dan menaruhnya di dia menghembuskan napas panjang dan dirinya hampir tertidur, jika saja getaran aneh yang ada di sofa yang ditidurinya itu tidak segera membangunkannya kembali.

Sungmin benar-benar terkaget ketika, sofa itu tiba-tiba saja terbalik dan membawanya menuju saluran besi aneh. Dia terus saja meluncur ke bawah tanpa tahu apa yang akan menantinya di dalam kegelapan itu. Untung saja ternyata pendaratannya cukup bagus, ada sebuah kasur lainnya yang diletakkan di ujung dari saluran besi itu dengan sengaja. Bersamaan dengan Sungmin sampai di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah itu, lampu yang ada di sana tiba-tiba saja menyala dengan otomatis dan menatapa terkejut serta kagumnya Sungmin mendapati ternyata ada ruangan seperti ini di bawah tanah. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi jika laki-laki sinting itu memang orang kaya sejati.

Ruang bawah tanah itu ternyata adalah sebuah perpustakaan ala victoria yang sangat megah dengan ratusan rak buku dari kayu mahoni terbaik dan juga pasti buku-bukunya juga, lantainya yang terbuat dari batu marmer putih yang cantik, dindingnya yang berukiran dan berlukiskan lukisan yang berseni dan berharga mahal, atapnya yang tinggi dan dihiasi dengan lukisan yang berukuran raksasa. Benar-benar sesuatu yang mustahil untuk berada di bawah tanah dan tersembunyi.

Perpustakaan bawah tanah ini bertingkat dua. Kini Sungmin berada di lantai satunya.

Sekali lagi Sungmin menghelah napas. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari yang di atas. Perpustakaan bawah tanah ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung ingin memulai pencariannya dari mana. Sungmin tertarik dengan rak buku yang berada tepat di bawah balok lantai dua dan diapit oleh dua tangannya untuk taik ke lantai dua perpustakaan bawah tanah itu.

Sungmin melangkahkan dirinya ke sana dan mulai memeriksa satu persatu buku itu. Secara keberuntungan dia rupanya menarik buku yang tepat, dan kemudian rak buku itu terbelah menjadi dua dan memperlihatkan sebuah pintu dengan design yang mewah, tapi rupanya pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka begitu saja, ada sebuah mesin pendetektor yang ada di samping kanan pintu itu.

"Oh, astaga. Kenapa perlu penjagaan sampai seketat ini?" gerutu Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan untuk melihat-lihat ke arah mesin pendetektor itu, tapi baru saja dia menyentuhnya sedikit dan bukan ke arah pendetektor sidik jarinya, pintu yang ada di sampingnya sudah terbuka begitu saja dengan sendirinya. Sungmin kaget, tapi dia tidak membuang waktu. Dia langsung masuk ke balik pintu itu, dan ketika berada di dalam, dia menemukan sebuah perpustakaan yang berukuran lebih kecil, lebih tepatnya sebuah ruang kerja seseorang dengan rak-rak buku yang mengelilingi ruang kerja ini.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan buku-buku yang ada di rak buku. Dia lebih tertatik dengan tumpukan buku yang ada di atas meja kerja dan dia mulai melangkah ke arah sana. Satu persatu dari buku-buku itu dibukanya dan dibacanya dengan sekilas, dan salah satu dari buku itu mampu untuk membuatnya kaget, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan tidak percaya kemungkinan yang dikatakan Kyuhyun adalah benar adanya.

Ada sebuah zat langkah dan juga tanaman herbal langkah yang tersembunyi di balik sebuah gunung baru yang ada di bawah laut yang tidak pernah dijelajahi dengan lebih detail dan terutama oleh para ilmuan itu, tapi seorang yang bernama Lee Donghae, bawahan Kyuhyun yang memang ditugaskan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengggandakan antidote itulah yang menemukan gunung itu beserta sebuah lembah tersembuyi yang membuat zat dan juga tanaman herbal langkah yang dapat memacu antidote yang ada untuk terproduksi dan menggandakan dirinya.

Sungmin terkaget ketika sebuah hologram akan Kyuhyun terpampang jelas di depannya karena ada sebuah alat telekomunikasi yang ada di atas meja kerja itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai ke arah Sungmin dan kemudian dia berkata,"tubuhmu mengandung zat kimia yang biasa digunakan dalam barang elekktronik yang artinya adalah sebuah media yang terbuat dari listrik atau dapat mengalirkannya sedangkan tubuh kita 60%nya adalah air. Itulah kenapa tubuhmu bisa saja rusak dan mati ketika zat kimia itu terlalu banyak terdapat di dalam tubuhmu."

'Pantas saja aku bisa membuka mesin pendetektor itu padahal aku hanya menyentuhnya sedikit,' batin Sungmin.

"Dan kau sudah membaca apa hasil researchku bersama dengan Donghae, kan? Itu adalah sebuah kenyataan dan kali ini aku cukup malas untuk membuat kebohongan," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang menyebabkannya terpacu sekali untuk melakukan hal baik? Pasti ada hal yang lebih buruk di luar sana yang akhirnya membuatmu lebih memilih untuk berbuat baik agar dapat menghentikan hal buruk itu untuk membunuhmu," tanya Sungmin.

"Instingmu seperti biasa tajam sekali," balas Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringai.

"Katakan sekarang padaku. Jika memang itu juga mengancamku, bisa saja aku mempertimbangkan untuk bekerja sama denganmu, kan?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada memaksa.

"Kau benar, tapi aku takutnya kau tidak akan percaya sebelum aku memperlihatkan bukti yang kuat." Tampak sekali kalau raut wajah takut dan bingung itu adalah sebuah tipuan belaka.

Sungmin diam dan menatap tajam ke arah hologram yang menampakkan Kyuhyun di tempat lainnya.

"Baiklah kau menang. Tatapanmu menusuk sekali dan membuatku terganggu," ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, tapi kemudian akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya. "Apa kau pernah mendengar kata _Toxic Human_?"

Sungmin menggeleng singkat. "Tidak aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Itukah hal terburuk yang kau takut, kan?"

"Kau menyentuh sedikit saja dari kulitnya, maka kau akan langsung mati dalam hitungan beberapa menit. Seluruh tubuhnya itu mengandung berbagai maca racun yang paling berahaya bahkan radioaktif yang berbahaya sekali untuk kita yang walaupun malaikat tapi masih memiliki tubuh luar yang seperti manusia," jelas Kyuhyun.

Belum sempat Sungmin mengomentarinya, Kyuhyun langsung berkata lagi,"yang kutakutkan bukan dirinya, tapi rencana yang sedang dia susun dan berusaha untuk membuatnya menjadi nyata."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Dan apa itu?"

"Ketika kau mengalami penderitaan, kau pasti memiliki sifat egois yaitu kau tidak akan senang jika kau saja yang menanggungnya sendiri, kau pasti akan berusaha agar orang lain juga merasakan hal yang menyakitkan bersama dengan dirimu agar dia tahu bagaimana sengsaranya kau saat berada disituasi seperti itu," jawab Kyuhyun. "Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku dengen jelas, kan?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Jadi dia berusaha membuat orang-orang menjadi seperti dirinya seorang _Toxic human_?"

"Ya, karena antidote yang ada tidak bisa mengembalikannya menjadi manusia. Racun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya terlalu banyak, selain itu aku memintamu bekerja sama denganku untuk mencuri antidote itu bukan satu-satunya untuk menyembuhkan diri kita, tapi juga untuk menghentikan rencana jahatnya yang akan dilakukannya ketika mendapatkan antidote itu. Dia memiliki cara untuk mengubah antidote itu menjadi sebuah zat yang akan bereaksi dengan tubuh kita dan mengubahnya menjadi makhluk seperti dirinya. Untuk itulah kita harus yang terlebih dahulu mendapatkan antidote itu dari pada dirinya," jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit. "Ini bukan lagi menyangkut hanya nyawa kita saja, kan, artinya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah serius. "Tapi kali ini bahkan mempertaruhkan hidup normal, damai dan damai semua ras manusia."

.

.

.

Ryeowook sedari tadi gelisah. Dirinya sama sekali tidak tenang. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ebrada di sekitar gedung itu, dan dirinya sangat yakin bahwa itu musuh, lebih berbahaya dari malaikat yang pernah dirasakannya sebelum keluar dari laboratorium itu. Lebih berbahaya dari keberadaan seorang Lee Sungmin yang dulunya adalah malaikat terakhir yang kini title itu diambilnya.

Yesung baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menyadari kegelisahan dari Ryeowook. Dia langsung berjalan dengan cepat mendekat ke arah Ryeowook yang berdiri di sisi jendela dan menatap ke arah luar, seperti sedang mengamati atau mencari-cari yang membuatnya gelisah menjadi seperti ini.

"Tidak ada apapun yang akan membahayakan kita. Tidak perlu sepanik itu," ucap Yesung berusaha untuk menenangkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk, tapi tetap saja rasa gelisah itu tidak bisa hilang walaupun dia sudah berusaha. Keduanya tersentak ketika mendengar suara dentuman yang sangat keras dari arah mereka. Pintu apartemen yang mereka huningi tiba-tiba saja ambruk tanpa sebab.

Mereka segera menoleh ke belakang tapi sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan apa yang bisa membuat pintu itu ambruk beserta dengan dentuman yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Awalnya begitu, tapi kedua pasang mata mereka menemukan adanya butiran-butiran cairan kecil yang berada di sekitar pintu yang roboh itu. Mata mereka terbelak ketika butiran-butiran cairan kecil itu melakuan gerakan signifikan untuk saling mendekat dan kemudian perlahan saling menyatu satu sama lain.

Sebuah Slim. Butiran-butiran kecil itu menyatu dan membentuk sebuah makhluk yang diberi nama Slim. Makhluk percobaan lainnya, tapi bukan berasal dari manusia melainkan percampuran dari zat-zat kimia dan elemen lainnya untuk membuatnya manjadi makhluk hidup yang akan dikendalikan oleh manusia percobaan atau para ilmuan untuk tujuan tertentu.

"Seharusnya mereka sudah tidak ada sejak pembasmian tiga tahun yang lalu," ucap Yesung tidak percaya.

Slim cukup berbahaya karena seluruh tubuhnya beracun dan apa yang disentuhnya pasti akan mencair, oleh sebab itu kenapa mereka dimusnahkan, tapi nyatanya Slim yang dimusnahkan itu masih ada.

"Ryeowook, gunakan kekuatanmu sekarang," peritnahYeusng dan langsung dilakukan oleh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook segera mengembangkan sayapnya dan Yesung memegang salah satu tangannya. Mereka mulai menjadi transparan dan ketika sudah transparan, mereka mengendap-ngendap melewati Slim yang kebingungan untuk mencari mereka.

Kedua orang itu dengan cepat menuju tangga darurat dan menuruninya. Tidak menunggu lama mereka sampai pada lantai satu dan keluar dari gedung apartemen itu, tapi bersamaan dengan mereka keluar, batas waktu penggunaan kekuatan Ryeowook habis di tambah lagi secara tidak sengaja Slim itu menghadap mereka dan melihat Ryeowook dan juga Yesung yang ada di bawah. Slim itu langsung loncat ke bawah dari lantai apartemen Yesung dan kini tepat berada di beberapa meter dari dirinya dan juga Ryeowook.

Mungkin saja dengan kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook adalah malaikat, tentu saja mereka bisa menang dengan mudah melawan Slim itu. Tapi sekarang masalahnya adalah Ryeowook masih belum mengetahui potensi kekuatan lainnya dalam dirinya.

Yesung terkejut ketika melihat Sungmin yang ada di sini dan herannya malaikat hitam itu tidak menyerangnya, tetapi menyerang makhluk aneh yang sedari tadi mengejarnya.

Ini tengah malam, dan ini cukup menguntungkan bagi Sungmin untuk mengeluarkan sepasang sayapnya. Makhluk menjijikan itu berhenti mengejar ketika Sungmin berada tak jauh di depannya, menghalangi jalannya. Sungmin kemudian melepaskan bulu-bulunya dari pungungnya, tapi dia masih tetap mengendalikannya.

Sayap bulu-bulu dirinya mengambnag di uadar dan lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat ke arah Slim itu dan kemudian meledak dengan sendirinya dan juga menghancurkan Slim itu langsung.

tak menunggu lama dari belokan kiri jalan, muncul mobil lamborghini hitam yang melesat ke arah mereka. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di samping Yesung. Kaca pintu depan mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengemudi mobil itu.

"Kami datang pada waktu yang tepat, kan? Masih mau menghindari kami, atau kau akan mati melawan salah satu bawahannya dan begitu juga dunia ini?" ucap Kyuhyun. dengan sebuah seringai.

.

.

.

Mobil itu lamborghini itu tampak sangat sempit ketika seharusnya hanya membuat lima orang tapi ada satu orang yang berlebihan di sini. Kyuhyun tampak mengemudi mobil itu. Sungmin duduk di sampingnya. Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae dan yang tidak terduga adalah Eunhyuk tampak duduk di kursi yang belakang.

"Baca itu sekarang dan kau akan tahu makhluk apa itu dan juga alasan kami membantumu." Kyuhyun melemparkan sebuah amplop besar ke arah belakang dan segera ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun.

Yesung mulai membaca isi dari amlop itu, sebuah dokumen yang cukup tebal. Matanya terbelak dan tidak percaya dengan isi dari dokumen itu. Yesung tidak percaya bahwa ada senyawa kimia lainnya yang bisa menduplikat antidote itu. Dia tidak bereaksi, tapi dia hanya diam dan membaca yang selanjutnya.

"Toxic Human? Dia salah satu manusia percobaan juga? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya," ucap Yesung.

"Ternyata si _Toxic Human _itu sudah mulai bergerak dan tadi itu salah satu anak buahnya, ya?" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja bersuara.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini?" Sungmin bereaksi saat Eunhyuk bersuara tadi.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Seharusnya kau mengutarkan pertanyaan itu pada laki-laki menyebalkan yang ada tepat di sampingku," ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada tajam. Sedangkan yang dimaksud adalah Donghae hanya terkikik kecil melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk yang berubah menjadi masam.

Kyuhyun berdehem cukup keras untuk membuatnya diam dan kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

"Kau memang tidak pernah mendengarnya karena dia bukan manusia percobaan, tapi dia adalah manusia yang tinggal di daerah yang menjadi percobaan negara tetangga kita. Daerahnya dijadikan percobaan bom nuklir. Anehnya sampai sekarang dia masih bisa hidup. Radiasi nuklir itu tidak membunuhnya, tetapi menjadikannya manusia unik yang sama seperti kami," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Jadi karena itu dia ingin mencuri antidote itu sebelum _Toxic Human_ atau pesuruhnya tadi berhasil mendapatkanya dan karena itulah kami yang sekarang mencurinya. Jika dia yang mendapatkannya, maka dia akan mengubah antidote itu menjadi zat kimia yang lebih berbahaya dan akan menjadikan semua manusia di bumi ini menjadi manusia percobaan dan mungkin berubah menjadi seperti kami. Jadi kami adalah pihak yang baik di sini," sambung Sungmin.

"Lalu sekarang kita akan ke mana?" tanya Yesung.

"Menurutmu kita akan ke mana lagi?" Kyuhyun malah melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan balik dengan sebuah seringai.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk membawa kita menuju tempat zat kimia langkah penduplikat itu berada, kan?" sembur donghae tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja. Apa lagi? Kita harus segera menduplikat antidote ini dan membagikannya pada sekawan kami sebelum Toxic Human itu berhasil mendapatkannya. Kita harus secepat mungkin membuat antidote itu habis," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah mempunyai antidote itu di tanganmu sendiri, kenapa tidak langsung meminumnya? Kenapa kau harus bersikap baik dengan menduplikat antidote itu dan membagikannya pada kami juga? Antidote itu bisa habis langsung hanya dengan kau yang langsung meminumnya. Aku pikir kau orang yang cukup jahat dan egois untuk membuat kami-kami menderita," ucap Sungmin.

"Kalau kau sudah bisa menebaknya kenapa kau masih bertanya lagi, hah?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal setengah mati entah kenapa.

"Tidak hanya saja rasanya bisa juga ya membuatmu memiliki raut wajah yang panik seperti itu," jawab Sungmin seadanya yang membuat rasanya Kyuhyun semakin kesal saja.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau masih peduli juga dengan kami. Kupikir kau sudah lupa yang namanya ikatan sosial sejak kau lahir," sindir Eunhyuk.

"Aku baik-baik ingin membaginya dan yang aku dapatkan hanya caci maki? Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku minum saja sendiri dan tidak membagikannya pada kalian," ucap Kyuhyun. dia mengrem mobilnya tiba-tiba dan tangannya langsung mengambil botol antidote itu dan hendak meminumnya, tapi Sungmin langsung menapik tangannya dengan keras.

"Yak! Hentikan! Kau adalah orang yang paling baik dan dermawan! Aku sudah memujimu dan sekarang cepat jalankan mobil ini kembali dan lepaskan tanganmu dari antidote itu!" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendecak, tapi kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari antidote itu dan kembali menjalankan mesin mobil lalu kembali mengemudi.

"Hmm… bisakah kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan?" Yesung berusaha menengahi pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa gara-gara ucapan memancing seseorang," sindir Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin orang yang dimaksudkannya dalam ucapannya itu. Sedangkan Sungmin membuang pandangannya menuju ke pemandangan luar dari kaca jendela.

"Maskudku kebanyakan yang ikut di sini adalah manusia percobaan. Tidakkah kau pikir kau akan sussah untuk keluar dari negara ini, dari pengawasan para ilmuan-ilmuan lainnya?" Pertanyaan Yesung tampaknya cukup penting untuk dibahas selanjutnya.

"Hey, aku tahu bahwa kami jadi tidak mungkin mereka akan mudah melepaskan pengawasan mereka pada kami dan membuat kami kembali menjadi kaki tangan mereka," ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah ceria lagi. Bahkan seringainya sudah muncul kembali.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Para ilmuan itu tidak akan bisa menjangkau kita lagi. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang cukup untuk menghentikan pergerakan dan pengiriman manusia percobaan mereka yang lain yang masih berpihak pada mereka seperti dua mayat hidup yang sungguh bodoh itu. Mereka punya kekuatan yang sangat besar dan juga kuat tapi heran kenapa mereka tidak memberontak seperti kita, padahal aku yakin mereka bisa mendapatkan kebebasan yang lebih mudah dari pada kita, tapi mereka malah memilih untuk menjadi kaki tangan ilmuan-ilmuan bodoh dan juga licik itu," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada menghina serta mencemohkan.

"Hey, kau itu menghinaku secara tidak langsung," ucap Yesung.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagus. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali salah satu ilmuan saja mendengarkan protesku akan otak bodoh mereka yang disembuyikan oleh selubung otak jenius. Gara-gara kebodohan mereka, kami semua menjadi menderita. Kau pikir enak apa jadi bahan percobaan, hanya untuk alasan menjadi sebuah pertahanan militer untuk menyerang negara lain atau menjaga negara ini? Lain kali kalian para ilmuan harus lebih pandai membuat sebuah guyonan," balas Kyuhyun.

"Untuk kali ini saja aku setuju dengan pemikirannya," sambung Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kau dipojokkan sekali dalam topik yang kau buat sendiri," Donghae angkat bicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan untuk menghentikan pengawasan para ilmuan itu memangnya?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Aku mengundurkan diri dari jabatanku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan enteng sedangkan empat orang lainnnya -tidak termasuk Ryeowook yang sedari tadi berwajah datar dan diam- langsung berwajah horor.

"K-kau mengundurkan diri seenaknya dari pemerintahan? Kau berhenti menjadi presiden?" tanya sungmin dengan wajah kagetnya bukan main.

"Akh, jadi itu yang kau rapatkan dengan para mentri-mentri beberapa jam yang lalu? Astaga." Donghae tampak tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kau gila!" respon Yesung.

"Benar-benar gila dan bodoh!" sambung Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Perlu kesiapan mental juga tahu untuk mengundurkan diri dari jabatan yang menghasilkan harta menggiurkan bagiku!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Nah, kita lihat selama apa kita bisa lepas dari serangan si _Toxic Human_ itu dan apakah kita yang akan memenangkannya diakhir," ucap Kyuhyun seraya memekarkan seringainya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca! **


End file.
